A New Reality
by headfirst
Summary: From what was once a simple sister story has grown to the final story in the Trinity Scott Trilogy. [I suggest reading Reality Check and Broken Reality before this] Update! June 24th! Do check it out, and review.
1. Prologue

_Here it is, without delay, 'A New Reality' (thanks for the title;)), the final segment to the Trinity Scott Trilogy. I mean come on, we all have a little Trinity in us, lol. Now, just to clarify, Dan, Lucas and Trinity have the heart disease, while Nathan and Keith are safe and healthy. Dan survived his heart attack. Nathan and Haley are still together. Trinity hates Ryland for many reasons. Lucas needs someone. Deb and Dan are.. who knows what right now. Im not really sure how I did the age in the last two stories, 14-15 for Trinity and 17-18 i think it was for the teens... so now over the summer, its gonna be 15-16 and 18-19 meaning they have graduated. I know that sucks cause thats totally different, but I need it that way for this story to work. Thanks :)_

* * *

**A New Reality**

HCM. Three simple letters could change someone's life forever. The Scott Family had been torn up about it greatly, it was always something to talk about. Although none of them wanted to talk about it. Forced conversations and fake smiles always appeared during a somewhat family gathering, avoiding the touchy subject. Summer was usually the time to relax but now it seemed so... tense.

Trinity Scott was unhappily but truthfully diagnosed with mild depression. She never revealed to her brothers or parents about that night she chugged that scotch and pills and knew she never could. She knew her parents wouldn't trust her anymore. As she had grown up over the summer her light brown hair had become brighter. Her pale skin had grown to a bronzer color as well. It was good to have a break from school and basketball and life. She had a hard time avoiding uncomfortable conversations with her parents now that her mother mad moved back into the house to help out her father. But there had to be loopholes somewhere in this family.

Deb Scott finally realized how their family had fallen apart. She barely knew her daughter anymore. She didn't know where she stood with her son. She had moved back in with her husband to help with his after heartattack life. It was hard going back to living with him. Somewhat strange to be in the family atmosphere. The doctors had told her that Dan may have to get more help with his disease, more than the others. His was at a worsened stage and needed more treatment.

Dan Scott had survived. His heart attack had brought a new meaning on his life. He took his life for granted so many times. His family, his business, his friends, basketball. Everything seemed to have revolved around that one sport for him. A sport he may never get to play again. His family had fallen to hundreds of pieces. From what he over heard of his wife talking, his daughter had depression. What had led her to this? Her family life? All he wanted was his family back together. And he knew he would get his way, in one way or another.

Nathan Scott was happily married, still. The marriage no one thought would last. He had a whole new idea of life once he was married. His basketball career slowly minimized and he sucessfully graduated from Tree Hill High School, with many basketball scholarship offers. Even with the constant pressure from his wife to take the chance and go to one of the many sports colleges he opted to stay in Tree Hill and attend the community college. He was the only one from his close family without the heart disease and he often worried how his sister was, living at home with their parents again.

Lucas Scott let his hair grow again. Along with Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Brooke and Jake he had graduated from THHS. But different from his little brother, he took a basketball scholarship to University of North Carolina. Even with the constant 'no's from his mother he had taken the scholarship. He always worried about his heart, having HCM and all but the doctors told him his version of the disease was very small and they couldn't do much to treat it. He could still continue his basketball career but he would have to remember to take his weekly pills to treat his heart. And instead of staying in Tree Hill he was headed off to Raleigh to live, hoping to visit on weekends.

Haley James Scott was still happy with her marriage. After graduating she had opted to stay in Tree Hill, attending the local community college with her husband.She had this inner desire to expand her music career but with Nathan and his family issues she kept that to herself. She took it hard finding out Lucas was leaving again, and this time it would be for good. It was her best friend, how else was she supposed to feel?

Keith Scott had gladly taken care of the dealership while his brother was in the hospital and recovering. It was a hard thing but he got used to it. He even offered Nathan a job to help pay his rent at the apartment. True, his life wasn't the greatest in the family or love department but he'd be okay.

Karen Roe still couldn't deal with everything. Dan's heart attack led to Lucas having HCM. Then the gang graduated and Lucas did what he thought was best and decided to take the scholarship. True, she knew it was a big great opprotunity for him but it was her son. Her little boy. Her Lucas. And he had a heart disease to go along with it. True, it wasn't bad but it was still there. And over time it could be fatal for him.

Peyton Sawyer knew there was a lot going on with the Scott family. But over the summer she constantly hung out with Lucas. They were getting close and nothing had come between them. They were even headed to U of NC together that September. She wanted to call him her boyfriend. She wanted someone to hold on to again. Maybe now they would be closer. She was going for the arts at the University and he was there for sports. Somehow she wanted to be with him. They were friends, they'd keep in touch.

Brooke Davis didn't know where she stood. She had always had that on again off again relationship with Lucas. But now they were friends and it was just off again. She was headed off to the community college this fall too, along with Nathan, Haley and Jake. At least she had her friends. That was something. But she needed someone to be with. Maybe that cute next door neighbour.

Life in Tree Hill was normal again. Well, normal for Tree Hill. Full of the teen angst, adult troubles and drama. Yup, normal.

_(that was like the prologue I guess, enjoy, and R&R! plus, I would love to hear any ideas you have ! thanks for reading!)_


	2. Now It Begins

_Okay, thanks for the uberly great reaction to the first chapter of ANR. I'm glad so many of you read it and reviewed. I love reviews, but doesn't everyone? Only one of you knows whats going to happen in this story, muhaha, to you, thanks for all teh insight and reading my crazy emails ;) I would like to thanks the following people for reviewing:Volleyballlover, chadslover, OTHlover04, steves-girl-13. LPS3, treehillgrl323, PadFootCc and superpinkie. Enjoy this chapter, which I will try to describe in one easy word, drama. - need2sleepnow_

**A New Reality**

"There is no way in hell I am moving to California," Trinity Scott snapped up at the dinner table. It was about mid-summer now, both Trinity and her father adjusting to life with a mother and wife again.

"Watch your tone Trinity," Dan said carefully in a hushed tone. He continued sipping his water, the only thing he drank lately. She gave her father a small look and glared at her mother.

"Well, that's too bad young lady, we are, and it's only for a few months," Deb said sternly, trying her best to finish the conversation. She knew it wasn't over.

"I'm not moving. You think moving is going to help me? A few months? A Few means two. Half the year is more like it,"

"5 months tops, and we have to go. Your father needs treatment, and well.." Trinity looked at her mom, then at her dad. She waited for the end of her sentence.

"Well?" Trinity repeated, putting down her fork, look at her mom.

"We all need a break, okay Trinity? Can you just please stop being difficult." her mom said, her eyes flaring. She gave her mom an odd look and got up from the table.

"Whatever, I'm not moving." and she retreated to her bedroom.

Deb and Dan finished their dinner in silence, until Dan spoke up.

"Maybe," he said slowly, "she doesn't have to move."

"Dan, don't start,"

"No really, I have an idea that can help her,"

* * *

Trinity paced around her room. She had zoned the distilled, faint voices coming from her stereo out and was concentrating on her family. Her misplaced, unwanted family. Well, her brothers were okay. Lately she had tried her best to save some time to spend with Lucas. He just seemed busy with things about going to college, it's like they hadn't been close at all over the summer. Which reminded her, Lucas was leaving tomorrow morning. She really needed him to talk to. She checked her watch. Just about seven o'clock. Lucas was off his shift at the cafe, probably for the last time in a while, in about half an hour. 

She quickly slipped one of her sweatshirts over her head and let her hair fall down to her shoulders. She then sighed and turned off the stereo, grabbing her basketball from beside the doorway. One thing that always worked between her and Lucas was anything to do with basketball at the rivercourt.

She quietly made her way passed the kitchen, but quickly, avoiding conversationg and eye contact with her parents.

"Going out, be back in time, cell if you need me," and she hurried out the door. The cafe wasn't too busy when she got there, usual traffic happened in there during the summer. Probably more people during the day then in the evening, so it was usually content and a happy place to hang out. She walked through the door, the sound of the overhead jingling bell sounding pleasent and exciteful as she made her way to a seat at the counter.

"Well, if it isn't Trinity Scott," spoke a voice walking towards her, a friendly framilar voice. She turned to her left to see a smiling Karen.

"Hey Karen, good to see you," Trinity replied, smiling. She knew she hadn't been around the cafe too much this summer. From doctor check-ups to helping out her dad at home, she hadn't really had time. Or she was just avoiding the fact Lucas was moving.

"Lucas is just in the back finishing inventory for me, can I get you anything to drink? Chocolate milk maybe?" Karen said, with a small smile on her face as she started to wash the counter.

Trinity smiled back, although she had outgrown her need for chocolate milk, "I could do with a Coke maybe," Karen quickly went back then returned with a soda for her.

"Thanks,"

"Okay, mom, it's all done and accounted for, I'm done back there," spoke a voice coming closer out of the back of the cafe. Lucas walked into the front of the cafe and smiled as he saw his sister sitting there.

"hey Trinity," he said, walking to the front of the counter to give her a strong hug. She felt kind of weird hugging him, it didn't happen at all anymore. She didn't hug anyone.

"hey Lucas.." she replied slowly, "You off yet? I wanted to talk.. if you're not really busy" Lucas looked over to his mom who just smiled and waved them away. Trinity gave a small hopeful smile and headed to the door, Lucas following.

"I feel like I haven't talked to you all summer," he started, slipping his hands into the pocket of his sweater, "How have you been?"

She walked beside him, contemplating her response, "That's probably because we talked like twice this summer." she paused, "I've been okay, pretty good I guess"

"Pretty good?" he looked over at her, her eyes staring out into the distance, "That's good then... how's life with the parents again?"

"It's life with the parents again. I can never really classify that specificly," she replied as they finally reached the river court. It was a framilar place for both of them._Was _being the keyword. For most of the summer, Lucas had been prepping and getting ready for college, sticking to the Tree Hill gymnasium. He had all his things packed and was ready to leave in the morning. But now being back at the River Court, he realized he'd miss Tree Hill more than he thought. His sister too. They had shared so many memories at this one insignifant place, and he felt they were drifting farther and farther apart.

"Luke, is it just me or is everyone fading away? I mean, not physically but well, you know. I feel like I barely talk to you anymore, or Nathan. And any conversation between my parents and I is forced." she looked at him deeply, as they sat side by side on the picnic table, looking out at the river.

"I don't really know what's happening, but it's all different and changing. That's for sure." now he paused, "Maybe you just need to talk to Nathan more, and I'll try to keep in touch with you more.. but you're parents? ... Are you sure you even want to talk to them?" Trinity surpassed a laugh and looked over at him.

"All I ask is that you visit, and be safe, because I don't want you're heart going beserk while you're at school," she leaned beside him and graciously accepted his arm over her shoulder.

"You be safe too, okay? I know there are a lot of things going on, but don't do something you'll regret,"

* * *

Deb picked up the phone, after having a long conversation after dinner with her husband about their daughter. They both knew she wouldn't do well with a move, even a temporary one. But Dan had an idea, and Deb had agreed with it. Now they just needed one more person to agree with them. Or maybe that means two...? 

"Hello, Nathan?"

"Mom?" replied another Scott. A Scott who had matured over the last while, dealing with everything happening in his life. And his life means his wif'e's life too.

"Hey honey, I have to talk to you..." she heard a sigh from the other end of the phone, "It's about Trinity," Nathan's ears came to attention at the sound of his sister's name. Ever since he learned she had been diagnosed with depression, HCM and even living with their parents again, he was worried about her constantly.

"Is something wrong? Is she okay?"

"She's fine. For Trinity. But as you may or may not know, your father isn't doing as well as he should be. So the doctor's recommended we fly down to California for a while, for treatment and therapy for your dad."

"And I'm guessing Trinity didn't take it too well?" he smiled, that's a trait both her and he shared.

"Not at all. Of course she isn't going to move. That won't be good for her anyway. But, your father and I were thinking, maybe she won't have to move with us, if she could stay with you while we are gone..." Nathan didn't need to think about it, although maybe he should have consulted his wife.

"Of course she can mom, is she okay with it? Will she even want to?"

"Well, we haven't talked to her about it yet, but we think she will. But only on one condition you need to know about too. If she does choose to stay, she has to go to therapy, stay on her medicine for her heart and her zoloft."

"I'm sure she will mom, I'll make sure she does, when are you guys leaving?"

"Well, now that Trinity isn't coming, soon as we can, tomorrow or the day after,"

"Okay, I'll call her tomorrow about it. Bye mom," and with that, he hung up the phone without a reply back. Of course it would be a good idea. His sister needed to be somewhere framilar. And even if she didn't like their parents conditioned, she'd deal. He'd make sure of it.

_(okay, there we have it. Took me a while to finish that, sorry about the lack of updates, you all probably hate me but just tell me that in a REVIEW! lol. thanks for reading, and look forward to a sooner update, I promise)_


	3. How it was

Nathan lied in bed. His head filled with thoughts, flying all around. Basketball. School. Family. Haley. His dad, his mom, his sister. Marriage. Money. Life. Sometimes it was so hard to take in. He squinted his eyes, trying to look at the clock, though the beams of sunlight bouncing in didn't do much justice. He sighed a small sigh, and looked over at the girl sleeping next to him. His wife. He smiled a small Scott smile, as he watched her sleep, her hair tousled and her arms just under the blankets. 

"Are you awake?" asked Haley, in a sleepy tone.

"Just thinking," he replied simply, glancing over at his clock. About 9:30.

"About me I hope," she smiled, rolling over to face him.

"I am now," he smirked, then sighed, "But no, about my sister."

"Nathan, she'll be fine. She just needs time, okay? Plus, I think with her moving in with us, she'll be doing better in no time,"

"Yeah, I guess you're right,"

* * *

It was mid afternoon when Nathan finally made his way over to the beach house. He would never be able to accept this place as their home, all the things that had gone on in that house. Only one highpoint that house ever had was that it was in the richer area of town. Which meant he was always close to the Davis' house when they stayed there. Which might explain why he and Brooke had been so close growing up, and through grade school. Going to the beach house was always like a walk down memory lane for him. But then hitting the house in general, the memories flooded away.

He parked his car in the driveway, quickly and energetically. He noticed that his mom's car wasn't at home, probably out picking up extra things for their trip. But that did mean sir Dan Scott was at home, wallowing in his own self deprivation. Without knocking he walked through the back door, hoping that his father would be resting in his office. Or even up stairs in his room. But he wasn't.

"Hey son," a voice startled him, causing Nathan to turn around quickly, face to face with his dad.

"Uh, hey," he replied slowly, wanting to avoid any unnecessary conversation with his father.

"How have you been? Still married?" Dan tried, taking a stab at a joke.

Nathan sighed, "I've been fine, and yes, if you must know. Is Trinity here?"

"She's upstairs and I-"

He cut him off, "Thanks" With that, he jetted up the stairs. He tried to overlook the smiling family photos plastered all over the hallway. He stopped as he reached his old room. It was usually his room in the summer, so when he had ended up moving out he hadn't taken anything from it. Various trophies were still in place plus a simply made bed surrounded by sports memorabilia. And he was sure there was an extra bottle of wine hidden among his pajama drawer for whenever the times got tough.

He exited the room, closing the door behind him. Shadowed memories filled that room, and this house. He couldn't even understand how his sister felt living here. Especially after what happened at that one basketball party. When things got bad. He shook his head and made his way to the end of the hallway. He heard the sounds of his sister's stereo from outside the door, Yellowcard playing.

He knocked loudly, hoping she would hear him over her music.

'Come in,' was quickly shouted at the door. He nervously turned the doorknob, surprised to see his sister sitting on her bed with a packed bag beside her.

"Mom talks pretty loud on the phone," she said simply, giving a small half smile.

"So it's okay? Moving in with me and Haley?" he asked, taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"I guess it will do," she joked, "I'm kidding Nath, of course its okay, it beats moving to Cali with them," she finished, referring to their parents.

"So what exactly did you hear mom say?"

"All I heard was 'maybe she could move in with you' then later I saw her smiling, and she wouldn't be smiling because I was coming with them, believe me,"

"You really underestimate mom sometimes..." Nathan started, smiling, "But, as much as you don't want me to say this, there are rules for you moving in with me, uh, us,"

Trinity sighed, "Do go on"

"Okay, as much as you will hate me for saying these, here goes. First, you have to stay on your medicine, or you might end up with Dan in treatment, Second, you have to stay on your medicine, for you, as much as I hate to say this, depression. And thirdly, to deal with the second one, you have to go to therapy, or else you are on the plane later too,"

"OH my god, are you kidding? I know the first two are standard, but do I have to do the third one? It's pointless and I'm not going to like it and-"

"Trinity, you don't know that. And as much as you may hate it, it will help you, at least go to one, please, for me,"

She looked into his eyes as he spoke the two words, 'For me'. She hadn't seen so much emotion in his eyes for a long time. She and her brother had grown up close then started to drift apart drastically. She missed him. She wanted to be close to him again, back to their old conversations they would have when their parents yelled at each other. Back to the pick up basketball games in the driveway. Back to fighting over the remote, between sports highlights and MTV. Back to how it was.

"Okay, I'll try one, but if I don't like it, I'll just deal with my Zoloft, deal?"

"Deal, now let's get you out of this hell hole," he said, getting up and grabbing her bag, "This all you bringing?"

"And my packsack, I can live with it, believe me. Oh and this," she said, then pulling something from the pocket of her sweatshirt.

'When did you get an iPod?" Nathan questioned, a surprised look plastered on his face.

"An 'I love you' gift from _**de lovely**_ parents, I couldn't resist," she laughed, shrugging then slipping it back into her packsack, "Let's get out of here, shall we?"

_(Okay, hopefully that is okay. My writing has been off lately, but just deal, lol. Please read and review, because I live off reviews, nice long ones inspire me to do more! teehee. anyway, this chapter is dedicated to those few readers who have been there since the first few chapters of Reality Check. You had faith in me and my story, and look where we are now. So thanks, and enjoy )_


	4. Where you live

_is it just me or is trinity scott losing her fan base? please, if you read leave a review, it always gives me more inspiration to write a lot longer and sooner, i am writing this story for me, but also a lot for all the readers of course, because why would i put this story on a website if no one else was reading it? yeah get it? okay, I hope you realize where i am coming from here, so yeah, enjoy this chapter :)_

**A New Reality**

"Hey hotshot, is your apartment so small you have to let family members crash on the couch?"

"You see, when I moved out I never thought my sister would end up living with me alright?" Nathan replied to Trinity, as he made his way over to the fridge, eyeing her sitting on the couch.

"Don't worry Nate, I was just kidding, couches are good," Trinity replied to her brother, as she stretched out comfortably across her new bed.

"Hey, how about you move over?" he joked, as he walked back over to the couch to join her. Trinity smiled and moved her legs in a bit, then sighed.

"Good sigh, don't worry, speaking of you wife, even though we weren't, where is she?"

Nathan laughed, "She's at the cafe I think, actually she should be home really soon," He glanced at his watch then took a sip of his drink.

"Isn't it a bit early in the evening to be drinking beer?" she questioned him, a confused look on her face.

"Nice try buddy, but it's root beer, nothing alcholic yet," he added, smirking. She picked up the pillow her hands were resting on and threw it over at him. He quickly put down his root beer and threw it back to her, caught up in the laughter. It was like the old times they used to have, way back when. They both paused within the moment, the smiles then fading from their faces. Pillow fights were something they used to do late at night, when their parents would fight. But that was a long time ago. A time they both tried to hold on to, but knew it would never be the same. The came the uncomfortable silence.

Suddenly there was a shuffling of keys outside the door, it clearly being Haley. Nathan bounced off the couch to help her at the door, a new smile wiping across his face. That was a smile Trinity had probably never seen before. Maybe she will never really know what that smile meant, but she knew he was happy. And to her, that was the main thing with her brother. For him to be happy. But he was happy. Now it was her turn. She wanted to be happy, she really did.

"Hey," Nathan said, greeting her with a kiss.

"Hey," she replied, a cheerful smile plastered on her face. In her hands she was carrying bags of food from the cafe, obviously for their next meal for the day.

"Hey Sil," Haley shot over at Trinity, who just countered with a confused look.

"Haley, we went over this a while ago, my name is Trin-i-ty," she replied, joking.

"Sil means Sister In Law," Haley said, shrugging as she let Nathan unpack the food. He quickly emptied the contents of the two paper bags onto the counter.

"I'm assuming it's feeding time?" Trinity joked, getting up to lean on the island of the kitchen. Nathan smirked a trademark Scott smirk and grabbed some dishes from the counter. Haley smiled and sampled some of the food, laughing.

"Here you go ladies," Nathan stated, placing the plates onto the table, keeping his own and digging in. A small smile crept to Trinity's face. She was going to be okay here. It was going to be good. She was going to be happy. Even if the therapy was a small unwanted bonus.

"Okay, seeing as I have already forgotten, what time is my apointment tomorrow?" she asked Nathan, who had gotten sheets of paper from their parents earlier about it.

"10:30"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, and to be sure you get there, I'll be driving you,"

"Don't you have to be at the college for 'opening day' or whatever tomorrow,"

"Not until noon," Haley finished for him, "because I asuming you meant orientation day,"

"That's the word, so 10:30? If I promise to stay there the whole time will you let me rollerblade home? Seeing as you have orientation..."

Nathan glanced over at his sister. Then his look shifted to his wife, who looked like she was thinking. She gave him a its-up-to-you look, and shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess so..."

* * *

"Hey Scott, guess who lives just down the hallway? 4 doors actually," spoke a voice from the door way. Lucas ears perked up to the sound. Peyton. They had grown really close over the summer, but he had no idea where they were in a relationship point of view. He looked up the see the blonde leaning against his doorframe. He stopped rummaging through his box and walked over to her.

"4 doors? Seriously, I told them I wanted you far away," he joked, motioning for her to come in. She gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder and walked in. The dorms simply consisted of a 'living room' / kitchen area then two doors to the two seperate rooms. Better off then dorms at other schools had.

"You without room mate or something?" Peyton asked him, as she took a seat on their tiny couch as she looked around.

"Whoever it is hasn't shown up yet, maybe I'm lucky and won't end up with one," Lucas shrugged, leaning against the counter of the sink. As if it were planned out, someone then walked through the door. Whoever it was was having major problems with his luggage. He was walking in backwards, carefully pulling some sort of bag on wheels.

"Talk about irony..." Peyton gasped as the person turned around. Lucas sighed. His new roommate, Tim Smith.

"Whoooa, when I said I wanted to be with someone from Tree Hill I never thought I'd end up with Lucas Scott, give me some!" he exclaimed, walking over waiting for a high five. Lucas reluctantly hit the five, then rolled his eyes.

"Well, you two have fun, I've gotta get back to my room, check out my roomie, visit any time Luke," she said, eyeing Tim then laughing as she walked out.

"Cheer up Luke, room mates," Tim said again, dropping the rest of his bags.

"Which means this place is going to be a party all year?" Lucas questioned, throwing the rest of his own bags into his room.

"Not all year, we have to sleep," Tim said, laughing.

"Just so you know, I'll probably be back in Tree Hill every weekend, so just don't completely ruin the place, okay?"

"Define completely ruin..."

* * *

"Nathan, you can go now, okay? I'm a big girl, and you should be able to trust me to make my way inside," Trinity urged her brother to leave as she stood outside the door to her new 'shrink's office. It was a really hard concept to grasp, actually standing there, her apointments in minutes. She was depressed. She had to see a pyschchiatrist for it.

"Okay, but If I hear that you-"

"Just go, please Nath," He gave her a last hopeful look then walked out of the small closure in the hallway. Trinity then took a deep breathe and turned the handle of the door. Inside the office was a somewhat friendly atmosphere, the walls were coloured a soft orange colour and the couches on the side of the room matched with a deeper orange. Between them was a small table full of fashion magazines, and books to read while waiting. She slowly walked up to the secretary at the desk, who's little name bar read Olivia.

"Uh, hello, Trinity Scott, I have an apointment this morning," she said in a small voice.

"Yes, you do hon, you'll be in in a few moments, just go have a seat," Olivia replied, motioning to the couches. Trinity just nodded and glanced over. She opted to sit on the couch where the guy her age was sitting, not where the 40 year old woman was. She watched him as she sat down, his light brown hair tousled and his dark blue eyes fixated on a sports magazine. She took a deep breathe and sighed.

"It's your first time here isn't it?" questioned the guy.

She nodded, "Uh yeah, is it that obvious?" She laughed a bit and he smiled.

"Uhm, not really, I just know these things," he laughed, shrugging, "I'm Maverick by the way,"

"Trinity," she replied, shifting a bit, "Wait, did you say Maverick?"

"Yeah, it's my middle name actually, Christian is the first, not a big fan of it, so I go by Maverick,"

"Your parents gave you the middle name Maverick?"

"It was the the eighties, can you blame them?"

She laughed, just as she heard Olivia call her name.

"Looks like I'm up, maybe I'll see you again Maverick,"

"Maybe you will," he finished, looking back down at his magazine with a smile on his face.

"Okay, you can go on in, second door," Olivia said, chewing her gum loudly then looking back at her computer.

She walked over and put her hand on the door knob. This was for her. Partly for Nathan, but for her. Not for Lucas. Or her dad. Or her mom. For her.

"Here goes nothing,"

_(yeah, i really wanted to get into trinity's first session, but I felt i was dragging too many things on in this chapter, so read and review sooon! in the middle of a chapter for everything to come as well, so look forward to it! thanks for reading!)_


	5. Progress

_**i decided not to go really indepth on trinity;s therapy things cause i find it kind of boring to write about, but you will get to experience, like in short little flashbacks that involve little excerts of the apointment :P**_

**A new reality**

_"well, I guess its progress for a first session Trinity,"_

_"Whatever you say. You are the doctor here." She knew she hadn't really said anything that is progress worthy yet. She felt she couldn't open up to a complete stranger yet. That wasn't her problem._

_"I don't know if you would be into these things, but tomorrow afternoon there is this group thing, for not really troubled teens, but a few of my other patients go there and recomennd it, like a support group type thing, its the last summer group session, we might carry it on through the year.. but well," He handed her a little notecard with information on it, "Its completely up to you to go or not, or to stay, free choice,'_

_"yeah, okay. ill keep it in mind,"_

Pulling up at the cafe on her rollerblades made Trinity think back to the various times she ended up there. So many times she found comfort in the framilar atmosphere and homey feeling of the small town coffe shop. Right now she wasn't really thinking about the homely feeling, but what had happened before. She never knew meeting with a therapist could make you think so much.

She walked in and took a usual seat at the counter. It was weird not walking in and seeing Lucas there. It was his usual shift time and everything. But now, it seemed Jake had taken the shift. She sighed and leaned on her hands.

"Miss Scott, what can I do for you?" someone asked. Trinity perked up and saw a smiling Jake.

"Well, first, you can never call me Miss Scott again," she took a stab at a joke then glanced at her menu, "and I guess I'll have a cola of some sort, need the caffine in me,"

Jake laughed, quickly left then returned with the drink for her, "What's wrong with Miss Scott? It is politically correct,"

"Reminds me of something along the lines of my mother," she replied, sipping out of her glass.

Jake gave her a relaxed smile, "Noted. Can I get you anything else?"

"No, I'm good for now," she shrugged.

"Then I have to ask you something," he started, waiting for her reaction.

She gave him an odd look. Jake usually didn't have to ask her things. They usually only made small talk at the cafe. That was about it. All she knew about him was that his last name was Jagelski, he played basketball, has a now almost three year old daughter and she used to have a crush on him. And he probably didn't know that much about her.

"Uh, go ahead,"

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Aren't I a little young for you Jake? I never knew you felt that way," she again tried to joke, though it came out so dryly.

Jake laughed a bit, "No, that's not it, my parents are at a dinner tomorrow night and I have a shift here, and Jenny is getting too restless these days to come on shift with me so I was wondering if you would be up for babysitting..." Jake seemed to trail off, his eyes meeting hers, waiting for a response.

She had nothing else to do. And she couldn't resist little Jenny anyway.

"Sure, why not?" she answered, smiling a tiny bit.

"Thanks so much, you don't know how good it is to hear that. Now I won't be up late tonight trying to find a sitter,"

"Anytime Jake, really"

* * *

When Trinity arrived at home she fell onto the couch, just thinking. Thinking about her therapy session. Nathan really had said it was her choice solely if she wanted to continue with it or not. She had to consider the fact she would just be falling into the plans her mother had set up for her. You know, the whole therapy will put our lives back together. But then on the other hand, it felt good to talk to someone who wouldn't judge you. Or hold whatever you said against you and just listen. Sometimes she needed that.

She went into her pocket and pulled out the little notecard she was given from 'Doctor Ryan Freeman', she read off the card. Group sessions. She didn't know if she should or not. True, she would probably meet some people who have similar 'issues'. But sometimes it was weird sharing feelings to a group. She had enough trouble sharing with her family.

"Trinity? You home?" a homely voice called from the doorway, as Nathan and Haley walked in, identical smiles on their faces.

"Over here," she said flatly, throwing her arm up to point out she was on the couch.

"Hey! How was your... "Haley paused, contemplating what to say, "day?"

'It wouldn't hurt to say therapy session,' Trinity thought. She really felt like saying it too. She liked Haley, she really did. It just seemed sometimes she was too perky and happy. Or maybe Trinity felt that way because she was never perky and happy anymore.

"Uh, good I guess," Trinity shrugged, sitting up on the couch and hugging her knees to her chest.

"I'm gonna head over to the Rivercourt to shoot some hoops," Nathan announced, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, "You wanna come?" He looked over at his sister, waiting for her reaction.

_"So Trinity, we'll start with the basics, what get's you high?" her doctor, Ryan she was allowed to call him, asked her._

_She gave him a blank look, not sure of how to answer that question. High?_

_"Okay, I'll rephrase that, what makes you high as in feel good? Something you love to do, no matter what the situation it could make you feel better," he repeated, putting down his notepad now that his question was clear. He waited for her answer._

_"Uhm, I guess I don't have anything that makes me high." she said shortly, "Anymore.."_

_"Anymore? So there was something? What was it?" he asked on. She looked into his bright green eyes as she thought about what to say. He was a really great guy, youthful and understanding. He let her take her time to think and answer._

_"I used to have this passion for basketball. It was an escape. An escape until I hit highschool but then my brother was gone, my dad and mother weren't really talking anymore and I had no one to go to. Basketball was my passion, now it's just something I miss."_

_"Well, maybe you need to find your way back to basketball. Look passed everything in the past and get back into the swing of it. Really, it might end up making you feel better. Just start to play again, and see"_

Trinity thought about it for a second. She thought of Lucas playing basketball at college. She remembered going to the Ravens' games over the years. It always did make her feel better.

"Sure,"

_**( and there we go, trinity is on the right track. and a hint, she ends up going to the session thing.. its in the plan :) tell me what you think! read and review, I love you all! if you ever reviewed me before, you are my bestest best friend ever. hugggs! thanks for reading!)**_


	6. Two Steps Back

"You know, when I invitited you to come with me to the River Court, I expected you to play too," Nathan called over to his sister. Trinity was seated on the useful picnic table beside Mouth. She shrugged and slumped her head into her hands as she watched the people on the court play. She was kind of looking forward to just playing with Nathan, but no, the usual gang had to be there. Skills, Junk, Fergie and Mouth. Nathan was the perfect filler for a complete two on two game with creative commentary. 

"I don't feel like it really," she called back to him, watching Skills go up for a block-free layup. She tended to think either Scott brother playing with Skills on one team verse Fergie and Junk wasn't a fair game to play. but a good one to watch instead.

"Ouch, and that is another basket for Skills and Nathan. Junk and Fergie are behind as usual," Mouth commented, a cheerful smile on his face.

"At least we get to play," Fergie shouted at him within a pass to his team mate. Trinity laughed a bit.

"He makes a true, valid point Mr.McFarland," she mentioned to him.

"I've been offered before, unlike someone," Mouth retorted, refering to a one time thing when Junk had been sick. He swiftly pulled the collar of his jacket and smoothed his pants, thinking quite highly of himself.

"I would play, the teams just wouldn't be fair," she replied, shrugging and watching her brother.

"I swear, never in my life have I seen any Scott turn down basketball ever. Lucas even played when he was sick and coughing!" Skills exclaimed to Nathan, making quick reference to Trinity.

"I don't know why she isn't playing, she always had a burning passion for this sport," Nathan replied, laughing a bit.

"But we need some new meat around here, I'm tired of winning to these guys,"

"You could always let us win," Fergie jumped in, as they walked over to question the pause in the game.

"Can't you convince her to play?" Junk asked, hunching over to catch his breath. Nathan looked at them all and their needy faces.

"I have an idea, but you let me pick the teams," Nathan said, a sparkle appearing in his eye. And idea.

"Sure, just let me play with someone new," Skills complained, hitting Fergie playfully on the shoulder. Nathan walked away from their laughter and over to the picnic table. He dropped the ball down on the bench and faced his sister.

"Before you say anything, let me talk," he started, giving her a look.

"Fine, go ahead," she said, crossing her arms a bit. She noticed the lights of the court coming on as the sun set.

"I did invite you here to play, so come play. I know you want to, I know you have an undying love for this sport. It'll be Scotts stick. And I know for a fact we can take those three," he spoke to her, reaching his hand out for her to grab to help her up. She looked up at him, and into his eyes. She hated how he could get in and break her down. She did want to play. She sighed then nodded, taking his hand and getting up.

"Alright boys, it's Scotts versus you three," she announced, glad to be connecting with Nathan again. Trinity actually enjoyed herself as she played, her and Nathan made a good team. They, of course, ended up winning while the other three stood there in defeat.

"We lost. It was two on three and we lost. It was Nathan and his sister! And we lost," Junk said, as if the chance of them winning was actually possible.

"We should probably get going Trinity," Nathan said, as he laughed at the guys, "Haley's might be worried about us, I told her we would be home.. like an hour ago," He checked his watch and nodded.

"Alright," she replied, looking over at the guys, "It was fun playing, too bad you guys sucked," They walked over to Nathan's car as they guys laughed and discussed the game.

On the drive home, it was pretty quiet minus the sound of Nathan's music.

"Why do you listen to that crap?" she spoke, shuddering at the hophop-esque music coming from his cd player.

"There is nothing wrong with my music," he retorted, going to change the subject, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I don't really know. I might go to this group thing Ryan recomended, then I'm babysitting for Jake tomorrow night," she said simply, looking out the window.

_At least she was out doing things again_, Nathan thought to himself. _That's one step forward._

* * *

"Luke! Get the door! I'm not dressed!" called Tim to his roommate once he heard the knocking at the door. Lucas shuddered and got up from the couch.

"Please don't ever share that with me again," he said to himself as he opened the door. He was relieved to see Peyton standing there. He gave her a smile and invited her in.

"Hey, you guys have been here a week and it's already this totaled?" she questioned him, as she looked around. In various areas of the room, cardboard moving boxes were pulled open. Books were piled every here and there. And Tim's clothes were covering their 'kitchen' table.

"Tim is used to her step mom cleaning up everything after him, it's a big step up for the guy," Lucas replied, shaking his head and leaning against the counted, "So why the early morning visit? Not that I mind,"

She smiled a gave a small shrug of her shoulders, "Well, I was gonna go get some breakfast before orientation ths morning, and I wanted to know if you'd want to come with me,"

"Sure, sounds like fun, just me?" Lucas asked, hoping greatly for a meal with Peyton without the annoyance of Tim or any other freshmen tag alongs.

Peyton nodded vigorously, "You know, kinda like a date,"

"A Date? a real date?"

"Not if you don't want it to be a real date, it doesn't have to be a date date, but a date,"

"Sounds good, let's go"

Peyton thought to herself as she watched him grab his bag and slip on his sweatshirt, _Maybe I wanted it to be a date date._

* * *

"So we have a new edition to our little group here," Ryan Freeman started. The support group he recomended Trinity go to was really, truly, a group of about five or six teenagers, his patients, sitting in a circle and talking. It even took place in the meeting room in his office area. It was a relaxed atmosphere.

"Trinity." spoke one of the boys in the circle shortly, but quite loudly.

"Yes, Mav, how did you know?" the doctor asked, questioning the outburst from one of his usual shy, keeps to himself patient.

"We, uh, met in the waiting room yesterday," Trinity answered, as she took a seat across from Maverick, waiting to make eye contact with him. He continued to look down at his hand, as if he was really uninterested to be where he was. They all kind of looked like that, Trinity pointed out as she looked around.

"Yes, so this is Trinity, she's new. Make her feel welcome while I go get some more coffee," Ryan continued, getting up with a smile on his face, nodding to the group.

Trinity looked around at the set of five eyes now staring at her, judging her as she just sat there. To her right were two twin sisters, it looked like. They seemed quite uneasy and restless, their matching brown hair pulled into identical ponytails to go with their simple matching clothes. Beside them was Maverick, looking quite bored with himself. To his right was a dark skinned boy, with a flat top of hair and clothes that reminded her of her brothers. Then there was a teenage girl, who looked the same age as Trinity, dressed in jeans and a top, fitting in quite nicely. And then finally, seated beside where Ryan sat was a timid, small teenage boy who looked quite pale and uncomfortable.

"So what's your story?" spoke the teenage girl, perking up at the sight of someone new to talk to.

"Depressed," Trinity replied shortly, using air quoations.

"Oh, well, you will fit right in here," the girl replied, "I'm Melanie, I went through a lot of emotional issues after my dad left, that's why I'm here. The two Wilson twins are going through their parents divorce." She pointed to the pale boy, "Joey has anxiety disorders, took him a whole group session to even share that."

She paused then asked, as they both heard Maverick snicker, "You getting all this?"

"Yeah, do go on," Trinity laughed, catching Maverick's eye, and waiting to hear about him.

"Ray over there has some sort of obsessity disorder, all he ever talks about or thinks about is basketball, it's sickening sometimes," Trinity noted this, she knew she might be able to talk to him sometime.

"And Mr.High and Mighty Maverick over there has never shared why he is here, Ryan says he doesn't have to, doesn't make sense to me," Melanie shrugged and sat back in her chair.

Trinity gave him a small little look and he just shrugged and smirked back at her. To Her, he was going to be a challenge.

_(sheesh. i know that was a horrible ending, but whatever. next chapter is babysitting and something happens. im not gonna say, maybe you already know. something just happens. i have it all planned. please read and review! i love you alll for reading! XD )_


	7. Trinuhtee

"Hey Trinity, come on in," Jake said as he opened the door to his babysitter. Trinity gave Jake a small smile and walked into the house. She slipped her shoes off and followed Jake into the living room. 

"I'm not really working too late tonight, only till about nine. So if you want you can take her to the park after then stop by the cafe at the end of my shift,"

"Yeah, sure, that works," Trinity agreed. She was actually looking forward to this night. Jenny was one of the cutest pre-schoolers you could ever meet. Her dark brown hair, which she got from her mother, had grown to about her shoulders now. And she was doing her best to talk in complete sentences, doing her best to pronounce every word right.

"Just one more thing," Jake started, they walked into the living room where Jenny was sitting on the couch watching a video, "Jenny, remember Trinity? She's going to baby-sit you tonight while daddy is at work,"

"Hi Trin-uh-tee," Jenny said, smiling, "Babysitting me? I'm gonna go and gets my babysitting kit then," Jenny hopped off the couch and ran off to her room.

"Right, one more thing, last person who babysat her was Brooke," Jake said, as if that answered everything.

"Brooke? Babysitting kit?" Trinity finally pieced these things together. Jenny then came running back into the room with a small container of make-up.

"Make-up. Thanks to Brooke's brilliance,"

"Oh, how great, so that's okay if.. uhm, we use it?"

"Oh yeah, sure, it's fine, comes off easy. But I should get going before I end up being late, bye Jenny, daddy's going to work now,"

"Bye daddy!" she ran to give Jake a kiss then returned to her make-up.

"Have fun," he said to Trinity then he was out the door.

"Trin-uh-tee, come on, I haves to do your make up! I can make you pretty,"

"Aren't I pretty already?" she joked with the youngster as she sat beside her on the couch.

"Yesh.. but I can make you prettier," Jenny said, nodding and opening the kit.

"Alright Miss Jagelski, do your worst," Trinity laughed, leaning back and letting the little girl play. It was an enjoyable time they shared, Jenny explaining about her day with dad while Trinity nodded along, asking questions and making sure Jenny felt good and happy.

Trinity glanced at her watch after Jenny was done her makeup. It was about seven thirty now. "Jenny, you want to go to the park?"

"Then after the park we go see daddy?" Trinity could see a longing in her eyes to see her dad again. At that point she realized how close Jake and Jenny were, even at such a young age. It made Trinity think about her relationship with her father. It was really a give and take sort of situation, with good days and bad days between them. Mostly bad. That's how it was with Nathan and their father. And Lucas.

"Yeah, after the park we'll go to the cafe,"

* * *

Haley walked into the local music store with Brooke by her side. It was only a few days before full classes started at the community college they were both going to attend and Brooke had insisted on going shopping. Haley agreed, only if they went to the music store first. She needed some new cds.

"Tutor wife, we aren't going to be here long are we? We have important stores to hit today," Brooke complained. They were only in the store for barely five minutes and they were already starting.

"Brooke, I don't complain when we go to those useless lingerie stores do I?" Haley replied to her friend as she flipped through some cds.

"Of course you don't, because I always see you eyeing those skimpy outfits. With that undying sensation to buy them to wear for Nathan," Brooke joked.

"Okay, no," Haley said, finally finding the cd she wanted, "The Get-Up Kids, alright, now we can go,"

"Phew, I can't take this place and it's constant play of emo music," Brooke admitted as they walked up to the till.

"What would you rather us play? Beyonce?" an annoyed voice from behind the cash register spoke.

"Yes, anything but what you already play," Brooke retorted, leaning against the counter.

"Ignore her," Haley defended her friend, putting her cd on the counter. She took out her wallet looking for her money.

The guy behind the counter looked at the identification in her wallet then smiled a bit, "Haley James, right? You used to play at that cafe,"

Haley laughed a bit, "Haley James-Scott, and yes, I did. But that was like.. almost two years ago now." She paid for her purchase and took the bag.

"That's too bad you don't play anymore, you weren't that bad,"

"Alright, thanks" Brooke read his name-tag, "Chris, but we have places to be, plus this music is killing my ears," Brooke walked out of the store, waiting for Haley outside.

"Thanks, really," Haley replied to him, a chipper smile on her face.

Chris reached into his back pocket and pulled out a card, "Trust me, you have some potential. Call me sometime if you are interested in a future," He dropped the card on the table then walked into the back of the store. Haley looked at the card with a promising smile. _Chris Keller._

* * *

Lucas stepped onto the basketball court of the university. It was his first real practice as part of the team and he was really pumped up about it. After lunch he started having strange aches in his chest, but he chest sensed it was heartburn from the spicy food he had to eat. He was sitting on the ground stretching when he saw Peyton walk in and onto the bleachers. Practice was always an open event for anyone to come in and experience. He quickly got up and walked over to where she was sitting.

"Hey," he said, looking her in the eye. She smiled at him and walked down to the floor level.

"Hey, you ready for your first big practice?" she joked with him, crossing her arms.

"It looks like you are," he replied to her, pointing to her sketchbook. She shrugged.

"Gives me something to do, can't stay in the dorm room all day,"

"Good point," Lucas said, stretching his arms a bit.

"How's Dim doing?" Peyton asked, referring to Tim with his old nickname.

"Actually looks like he might be late for his first practice," Lucas laughed, "I don't know how he got here on scholarship at all,"

"I guess it's just the way things work out," Peyton smiled, then motioning to the people on the court meeting up, "Looks like you should go, I'll be watching,"

Lucas gave her a smile then walked back onto the court to where his team was. The practice began slowly, with laps around the court. Lucas jogged them slowly, as the pain in his chest was growing worse slowly. He took a few deep breaths and the pain stopped for a bit, just in time for a quick pickup game. The coach wanted a game this early in practice to see how the team worked together, how they played and meshed with each other.

The line Lucas was put on worked together well, their passing skills already quite strong. As Lucas ran down the court, he knew he had a break away going for him. Tim passed him the ball and he went up for the shot, which sailed in perfectly. Just as he released the ball though, he fell to the ground. Collapsed more like it. No one had realized until they were another third of a way down the court, about the same time Peyton saw Lucas lying there. She let out a loud yell of his name and they all rushed to his side.

Peyton raced down the bleachers to the huddle of people.

"We need to call an ambulance," the coach announced, checking Lucas' vitals and looking quite frantic.

"Here, use my phone," Peyton exclaimed, rushing to the side of the coach and handing him the phone.

She whispered to herself, "Oh Luke, you better be okay,"

* * *

"Are we's going to the cafe to see daddy now Trin-uh-tee?" Jenny asked as she skipped along the sidewalk. It was sort of an uncomfortable skip, as she was holding Trinity's hand.

"Yes, we are," Trinity smiled as they arrived at the cafe. She opened the door, the familiar bell chiming as it opened, and Jenny raced over to the counter, which she still couldn't see over.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Here kiddo," Trinity said, lifting her up and putting her on one of the stools. Assuming Jake was doing something in the back, Trinity waited for someone to come out.

"Muffin?" Jenny asked, pointing to the pile of blueberry muffins sitting on the counter.

"How about we split one?" Trinity offered, not wanting hand Jake off with a full of muffin daughter, who might just get more energy from the snack.

"O-tay," Jenny said smiling. Even sitting at the stool her head barely was the height of the counter but she still enjoyed the aspect of sitting up there. Trinity grabbed a muffin and ripped it in half, leaving half on top of a napkin for Jenny. There was only a few people in the cafe, a group of friends over in the corner booth laughing and sipping coffee. Trinity gave a second look at the group, recognizing a few of the people. There sat Janessa, Ryland and some other people she had hung out with in previous years. She laughed to herself. They seemed so fake now.

"Daddy!" Jenny exclaimed as Jake appeared from behind the counter area.

"Hey baby," Jake said to her, "Oh you look so pretty," He was referring to the make-up Jenny had done on herself, without using a mirror. It looked really cute.

"Hey Jake," Trinity said, biting into her piece of muffin.

"Oh now don't you look nice Miss Scott," Jake laughed, quickly wiping down the counter. Trinity had let Jenny do whatever she wanted to do to her with the make up. She didn't mind either.

Moments later, as Trinity was explaining what they had done tonight, Karen walked out from behind as well. She looked quite happy and refreshed.

"Is that Jenny?" she asked the little girl playfully, "You look so big!"

"Yesh it's Jenny," Jenny said happily.

"And Trinity, it's good to see you in here again," Karen smiled at her and she smiled back. Suddenly the phone rang, as if on cue for the small silence.

"Want me to get that?" Jake asked, as he was still on shift. Only a few minutes, but he was still on shift.

"No, it's okay, you get ready to go," Karen said to him as she went to answer.

"Karen's Cafe," they heard her answer, then there was a silence. The look on Karen's face slowly faded into a worried, close to tears sort of face, "What? Wait... oh my god Lucas..."

**_(ahksjdhgkjsdhgksfdg thats the end! ahha, for now, end of chapter. i really felt my usual style and type of writing got into this chapter, i loved the way it turned out :) i probably played jenny sorta young, but thats okay :) and i had to throw in 'o-tay' cause of the little rascals. teehee. if you are reading this, go review, cause i love you. adn i love you all for reading, and i am glad you are happy with my longer chapters :P thanks for reading!)_**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Dear some faithful readers,

I know I don't update as often as I did last summer. I know my updates vary all the time. But truly, if you are a fan, you'd still read it, right? One of the best things about being an author on fanfiction, is recieving reviews from your fans. I know for a fact every other author out there loves getting them, even if it's a simple 'that was good!'. I guess everyone has lost interest in my stories for now, so I am just going to take a break. I've been getting about two reviews per chapter, even as they are getting longer and longer.

I'll be starting highschool this fall, so I probably won't have too much time to write. I'll try to make a comeback later. I promise.

But for now.

**HIATUS**

Seriously, I owe a lot of you thanks. The few of you who have been here since forever. I thank you :)

- need2sleepnow

ps.i will continue to slowly, but surely update Everything To Come when I have time. and the ending of True Lies will be done soon


	9. Untied Bonds

_hey guys, sorry about that hiatus thing. i had been very emotional! enjoy this update, its long and DEDICATED TO MY READERS. i love you guys with my whole heart._

* * *

"Nath, c'mon, pick up the phone.. Lucas is in the hospital and I need you.." she waited for him to answer, then she heard a hello, "Nathan! Thank god!"

"Trinity, are you okay?"

"Nathan, what the hell took you so long to get to the phone?" she said to him, then continued, "I'm fine, it's Luke. He collapsed on the basketball court at practice today and he's in the hospital in Raleigh."

"Are you serious? Oh god Lucas." Nathan replied, a look of worry coming to his face, "Where are you?"

"The cafe.. why? I'm coming home..-"

"No, stay there, I'll be there in five minutes," and he hung up the phone. Trinity sunk into her seat at the counter as she franticly watched Karen rush around the cafe to close up. There were tears streaming down her face as she came off the phone with Keith, who she mumbled was on his way over. Jake had sent his condolences with Karen about Lucas, hoping he was okay, and headed back home with Jenny.

Nathan soon arrived at the cafe, dressed snugly in one of his old Ravens' hoodies and sweatpants. He seemed kind of worried as he took a seat next to his sister to talk to Karen.

"Did they say anything about what happened?" he asked, not really sure about how she would reply.

"All they told me was that he collapsed on the basketball court and that they placed him in a drug induced coma to run tests safely.." she trailed off, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"But he is going to be okay, right?" Nathan didn't ask. He just said it out loud to let them all think and hope. After a few moments of silence, Nathan grabbed his cellphone.

"I've got to call Haley, she's going to want to go down and see him tonight," Nathan said, trailing off and calling her cell phone.

"Trinity, once Keith gets here, him and I will be driving down, hopefully over the speed limit, so I need you to lock up," Karen said, handing her a key.

"Of course," Trinity replied quietly, lost within her own thoughts. Just when things were almost looking better, they seemed to always get worse. A whirlwind of things happened within the next few minutes. Keith rushed in, said his quick hellos and goodbye to his neice and nephew then he and Karen were out the door, now on their way to Raleigh. Nathan was still trying to get a hold of Haley.

"Isn't she supposed to be out with Brooke tonight?" Trinity asked her brother, who closed his phone.

"Yeah, but she isn't answering her cell. And there is no answer at Brooke's.. damn it Haley," Nathan slammed his fist on the counter then got up and started to pace around.

"Nath just cal-"

"I won't calm down Trinity, she probably isn't even out with Brooke. I found this" he tossed a piece of paper at her, "on the counter at home. That's exactly where she is. Out with whoever the hell Chris Keller is."

Trinity studied what had been tossed at her then shrugged, "Chris could be short for Christine you know,"

"That's not the point! She lied to me Trinity. That's usually a big deal," Nathan continued to pace while Trinity grabbed his cell phone and walked behind the counter.

She quickly dialed Haley's cell number, doing her best to stay calm and ignore her brother. After a lot of rings, someone finally answered.

"Hello?" The voice wasn't framilar to Trinity.

"Haley?" she questioned.

"Haley is in the middle of something, can you call back?" the voice sounded annoyed and almost tired.

"I need to talk to her. It's important. Tell her it's about Lucas!" After hearing a sigh from whoever had answered the phone, Haley finally answereed.

"Nate?"

"No Haley, it's Trinity."

"Is everything okay? What about Lucas?"

"Lucas collapsed on the basketball court at practice today. He's in the hospital in Raleigh." She heard a gasp and an 'Oh my god' on the other end of the phone then she continued, "Karen and Keith already headed down.. we're at the cafe and-"

"I'll be right there," And with that, Haley hung up her phone.

"I have to go, " she said in a worried voice, running her hands through her hair in search of her sweater.

"Haley, we aren't even close to being done a decent recording yet!" Chris told her, standing in front of the door.

"I don't care. I have to go." she was sounding less and less forceful and more and more worried about Lucas, "my best friend is in the hospital, just move.."

At the sound of her worried voice, Chris moved out of the way and watched her rush out. He sighed then grabbed his guitar and strummed away.

Haley rushed into the cafe just as Trinity was doing her best to clean up the counters for Karen to come back to. She was happy to see Haley, but then again angry at the same time. She had lied to Nathan and of course, that made him angry. Ignoring the fact he was upset with her, Nathan pulled his wife into a hug and held her tightly. Trinity heard him say things like 'I am sure he's okay' as she cried on his shoulder.

Trinity just watched as they hugged. As he comforted her. As she comforted him as well. She felt really alone at this point.

"I hate to break you two up," she moved over and flicked of the lights to get their attention, "but we are going to see him right?"

Haley looked up at Nathan, who sighed, "Of course we are. With you to, I'd be without a wife and a sister if I said no. Now let's get going, we have a few hours in a car ahead of us."

Haley showed a small smile and walked out to the car, as Nathan waited for his sister. He put his arm over her shoulder.

"C'mon Trin, I'm sure he's fine." he said, trying to reassure her and put a smile on her face. She didn't smile, she just walked beside him coldly. She locked the cafe and slipped the key into her pocket, getting into the backseat of Nathan's car. She hoped he was going to be fine. Nothing was supposed to happen to Lucas. He was her big brother. He was the one who was always there. He said he'd always be there. If he wasn't okay, she wouldn't know how to take it.

The car ride was spent pretty quietly. Luckily Trinity had her iPod with her, so she slipped her earphones into her ears once Nathan and Haley did start talking. And when they tried to talk to her, she just pretended not to hear them. Although, she did hear them. She didn't turn it on. It was just for the peace of thinking and not wanting to talk to neither Haley or Nathan about the situation.

They finally pulled into the parking lot in Raleigh General Hospital about an hour and forty five minutes after they had left the cafe. It might have taken longer, but they didn't make any stops at all other then getting gas. It seemed they had all calmed down by the time they had arrived there, Haley even feeling postive about Lucas and how he would be doing fine.

They made their way into the hospital, Haley and Nathan walking ahead while Trinity trailed behind them. She wasn't really in the mood for all this rushing and quickened pace everyone was doing. Luckily, they spotted Keith heading towards them coming with coffee to bring upstairs. He didn't say much about Lucas, and just told them to come with him.

Once near Lucas' room, which was conviently at the end of a long endless hallway, Haley quickly spotted Peyton sitting outside the room, looking quite sullen. Peyton jumped at the sound of her name, standing up and walking over to hug Haley.

"You okay?" Haley asked her, although she knew Peyton would have asked her the same thing.

"I really don't know yet. It depends." Peyton replied shortly, shrugging then crossing her arms.

"Are we allowed to go in?" Nathan asked, pointing to the room.

"Yeah, Karen hasn't left the room yet. You guys can go on in," Peyton said, resuming her seat outside. Trinity still didn't say anything but nodded a bit, following Nathan and Haley in. She glanced over at Peyton as she walked, she seemed really dazed and confused.

As soon as she walked in, Haley rushed to give Karen a hug. Everyone in the room knew how much both Haley and Karen loved Lucas, and how close all three of them were together. Trinity just looked over at her brother, who was lying almost lifeless on the bed. It was a hard sight to comprehend. He was just lying there. He looked perfectly normal, just not moving, or talking. Or any movement.

"Have the doctor's said anything yet Karen?" Trinity asked, a look of hope coming to her eyes.

Karen just sighed and shook her head, "Nothing yet, except it clearly has something to do with his heart condition."

Trinity nodded sullenly, then just looked past Lucas and out the window. From his room, there was a magnificent view of a park. Within it was lush trees, tidy paths and empty play equipment that would be filled by noon tomorrow. It seemed so cheerful and it was just a park at night time. Her eyes returned to the hospital room, which was pretty quiet and dull. A tension hung between everyone, not really sure about what to say.

The silence was eating at Trinity, as she could helplessly hear the breaths of everyone, Karen, Nathan, the quiet added sobs of Haley, the restlessness in Keith's voice. She took a few deep breaths in then finally got up the nerve to walk out of the room. It's not like it came as a shock to anyone in the room, nor did Nathan think of following her outside to see what was wrong. It seemed that's what always happened, and maybe this time his sister needed to sort things out on her own.

She walked from the room, past Peyton who was still sitting on her chair, looking frozen and thinking, and she glanced out the window at the back of the hallway. The stars in the sky were shining, minisculy covered by thin layers of graying clouds and almost overpowered by the brightness of the moon. It was a beautiful sight to see, and it made Trinity lose track of where she was. It seemed for moments nothing was wrong, Lucas wasn't in the hosipital, she wasn't depressed and everyone was happy. But then a voice from behind her broke the silence and peacefulness of the other world she landed in.

"I was there when it happened," Peyton said, as if she was thinking out loud but it was being directed at Trinity, "the look on his face, was just intense."

Trinty turned to look at her and she crossed her arms. Did Peyton really think she wanted to hear this? Would anyone ever want to hear it?

"Lucas was always indestructable, you know what I mean right?" Peyton looked over at Trinity who nodded, then she continued, "He is always there for everyone else. But now he's here helpless, it's a hard situation to grasp"

"I know exactly what you mean," Trinity replied to her, in a low raspy voice. And that was all the was spoken, they both seemed to just understand.

_

* * *

big thanks to the most recent reviewers of my authors note : pitaqueen, volleyballlover ill be emailing you soon girl, LovePadfoot5867, the lazy one ;), and chadslover. thanks soo much you guys. inpiration a bit._

_so what? you like? pleeease review. it means the world to me. any ideas are welcome too!_


	10. Heart Risks

HOLYSHYTE! direct story title quote from the show! being the OTHloser that i am, watched my dvds tonigth and in SEASON ONE, EPISODE TWO: Truth Doesn't Make A Noise and that scene where Haley's dad and Deb are chatting about dan.. well just look, I watched with subtitles and yeha, i caught this quote.. 

Jimmy James: "I'm sorry to hear about your husband. How's he doing"  
Deb Scott: "He's stuggling with **a new reality**. We all are."

OMGZZ:D

* * *

"Welcome to your first day back at Tree Hill High."

It was true. It was her first day back at THHS but Trinity wasn't paying any attention at the assembly. A lot of things were swirling around in her mind. After spending a night in a cheap hotel in Raleigh and driving home the next morning quite early, she was really tired of thinking. But all those thoughts were just there. Lucas was mainly on her mind, she hoped he was going to be okay. She knew he was going to survive, but what if it happened again? Which lead her to think about her own heart. What if the same thing happened to her, that happened to Lucas? That's something that really scared her too.

"Please find your name on one of the lists in the back and head to your homeroom. We all hope to have another great year at Tree Hill High School!" Trinity slowly made her way to the back of the room, checked her name and sighed. 'Physical Education' was her homeroom. Great. She knew she would never been in the mood to have to do physical activity every morning and then having to head off to World History.

She knew she could easily pass the course, but she still wasn't looking forward to being in the gym every morning for the entire term. She walked through the gym doors and took a seat on the bleachers where other people from her class were situated. Right, and at this age, her gym class was all girls. What a great school system.

Her teacher then appeared through the doors, carrying some sheets of paper. Someone was behind him, someone who looked framilar to her. Jake?

"Welcome to Physical Education," droned her teacher, "Call me Mr.Sire or Coach or whatever you wanna call me, it's up to you. And this may seem a bit strange for the begining of the year, but we have a student teacher already, Mr.Jagelski. Some of you might be keen enough to remember Jagelski here playing for the Tree Hill Ravens for the past four years and over the summer he had been studying Teaching at the college and jumped ahead in his studies, landing him here.. now." Trinity threw Jake a look which read What The Hell? while he just smirked back at her in a mischevious sort of way.

After an entire period of lectures and school rules that were drilled into your head every year, the class was over and it was a free day.

"Jake!" Trinity called out to him, as he stopped, turned around and waited for her to run down the bleachers.

"Oh, Trinity, I didn't see you there," he joked as they started walking, "11th grade huh? I remember when you were merely 13.."

She gave him a look then continued, "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were.. gonna be student teaching here?"

"I really didn't know where I would end up, funny it's your gym class though," She rolled her eyes at him and laughed.

"How's Lucas doing?" He asked her, wondering about his friend. Trinity blinked for a second. Her mind had completely stopped thinking about everything with Lucas. She sighed as she thought about him lying on that hospital bed.

"He's uh.. doing fine I guess, doctor said he would live," she said kind of harshly.

"Oh sorry to bring it up," Jake replied to her, not meaning for her to react that way.

"No, it's not your fault or anything. It's just I have this feeling that Lucas is gonna continue with basketball after this. I know he loves the damn sport, but really! He nearly died, I just hate thinking about it." She blinked back tears. Jake put a friendly, supportive arm over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Lucas is a smart guy. He'll do the right thing."

"I hope so."

"So you have a ride home?" he asked her, moving his arm off of her shoulder as he began putting all his papers together.

"I think my dear brother Nathan is going to pick me up, we'll just have to wait and-"

"Speaking of.." Jake motioned toward the door of the gym where Nathan was standing talking to someone. Probably some teacher or student he knew.

"Looks like there was only ONE Scott at Tree Hill High for what? An hour?" she walked up to her brother, "You realize you could have waited outside."

"And miss out on seeing Jagelski again? 'Course not," Jake and Nathan engaged in one of those guy-shoulder-hug things and were both smiling.

"Hey, you gotta go somewhere in life, you know," Jake said, as they started to walk down the hallway.

"Yeah yeah, who knew life would have you come right back to the place you always wanted to leave.." Nathan rambled on as they broke into a conversation of old times and memories. Trinity sighed and walked a bit down the hallway, finding her locker that she was assigned. Right near the gym, hardly a coincidence. She opened her locker and reached into her bag, merely putting up a mirror. She shrugged, tossed in her binders and slammed it shut.

She walked back down the hallway, zipping up her sweatshirt and she stopped to where her and Jake had ended up. In front of the trophy case, what are the chances.

"I hate to break this little nostalgic moment up, but I think we should get going Nath." she pointed out, glancing at his watch. It was only about noon.

He gave her a confused look/

She shook her head, "Trinity, which is me, wants to have some lunch, so she won't end up malnournished and have her brother to blame for it," Jake laughed a bit at this but spoke, "Haley's working at the cafe now, cause Karen's in Raleigh right?" Nathan nodded.

"I was gonna go have lunch there, you guys should come too then," Of course Nathan wouldn't turn down seeing his wife, so he gladly nodded.

"Fine, let's go then,"

* * *

Karen rose from her seat beside her son's bed as the doctor walked in. She was still greatly worried about Lucas, although the doctor's said he would be fine. That wasn't the point. She was worried he would do the wrong thing after he left the hospital, he would continue with basketball and not be careful about it.

"Miss Roe, I am very pleased to inform you that Lucas here is stable now, and he should wake up soon. There is just one thing I need to talk to you about."

"OH thank god," she said relieved,"Uhm, what is it?"

"I know this could end up being hard on your son in the end, but he can't be playing anymore college basketball. It's not good for his heart anymore, at all. It never was in the first place. One more episode like this, and it could be fatal."

"So he can't play anymore basketball?" she exclaimed, sinking back into her chair, "That is his life."

"No, he can play the occasional game, but no more at the college level. His heart won't be able to break it to him. I'll be by when he comes around to discuss it more."

"Okay, but I'd like to tell him about it first, if that's okay." The doctor nodded as he left the room, while Karen rested her head in her hands."Oh Lucas.."

* * *

and scene. I know that chapter wasn't too great, but I felt like I was dragging it on and such. so please leave me a review and let me know how you think its going. I love reviews, and i know you love.. getting a reply from me about them too:P so yeah, thanks for reading! 


	11. Love In, Love Out

Please don't be shocked about the Maverick thing. I have a plan for Trinity to fall inlove with someone else. Someone you already know. That is all I'm going to say. The first flashback is from her .. shrink and any other ones are from previous stories/her memory. it's funny how bad my writing used to be.

* * *

_"You know, Trinity, if there is anything that is bothering you, deep down, something that you haven't told anyone, I'm the person you can tell. I'm not going to tell your brother, or your parents or judge you for it. This is just the time where you can be open,"_

_Trinity hated counsceling. But that weight was still on her shoulders. She didn't usually think about but she always wondered why she had done it. Was it even a big deal?_

_"Trinity?"_

_"It was a one time thing. I didn't even know what I was doing, but I remember it.. really clearly. It was after my dad's heart attack, before my stupid HCM test results. I was feeling just.. horrible. My ex-boyfriend had broken up with me. My family was.. just, well, you've heard a lot about my family, use your imagination. I was alone. Even if Lucas had just gotten back, I had to no one to go to, to lean on. My dad, he's always had knee problems. So of course, I knew where his pain killers were. I knew how strong they were. He usually just takes one at a time. I swallowed.. uhm.. three of them. With a glass of scotch. I don't know why, but I did. And it knocked me right out."_

_"it's good you got that out."_

_"But, that's not the thing. What's bothering me, is that I've thought of doing it again. And I haven't. I just need, I just want, to tell someone."_

_"You should, it might make you feel better about the situation. You'd have someone to talk to instead of turning to something drastic like that again. Tell someone you trust."_

_"I just don't know who that is anymore. Probably Lucas, but he's sorta.. out of the way right now."_

_"You could always come back to the group counceling you know, it was good to have you there."_

_"I know, but I didn't feel that I was getting anything out of it, you know? So I don't think I will. But, if you are allowed, can you tell me one thing? Why is Maverick there?"_

_"I'm assuming you aren't close with him are you, or I'm sure he would have told you. Well, since you aren't coming back I might as well, Maverick was .. well, is.. struggling with a lot of things. And he's actually moving to New York soon, with his dad. His parents believed it would be good for him to have someone to talk to.."_

_"Guess he's off the market now."_

* * *

"Trinity! C'mon, get up. You're gonna be late."

"I feel _terribly_ ill." She said dryly.

"Okay, that isn't even a good attempt at faking sick. Take it from the master." Nathan quickly threw a pillow at his sister, smirking. She shot up and shot a glance at him, while he just chuckled and took a seat around the counter.

"Where's your arm candy?" Trinity yelled to him as she headed to the bathroom to wash her face.

"Went in to the cafe to help Karen with the morning rush," Nathan said nodding, "Then we're meeting up for class later."

"So you clearly have enough time to drive me to school!" she exclaimed as she bounded out of the bedroom, after changing out of her pajamas. She took a seat at the island of the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. She looked at him, and he just shrugged.

"Well, of course. But you'll have to pay for gas." he replied simply. She looked at him, shocked.

"Nate! I don't wanna walllllk!" She shot him a pouty look and he just shook his head.

"Just rollerblade then."

And of course, that is what she ended up doing. She didn't really have money to spare on gas. Especially if she wasn't driving. If she really wanted to, a simple phone call could increase her bank account but she really didn't want to talk to her mom. She secured her packsack over her shoulders and headed towards Tree Hill High. Rollerblading.. she tried to recall the last time she rollerbladed.

_On this afternoon, she was on her rollerblades, and as she passed the house this day she didn't notice the other rollerblader on the sidewalk. She looked over at the house, sailing down the sidewalk at a high speed and she ran into this other person. She ended up knocking him over, and she fell over herself, tearing her jeans._

_"Oh my gawd, I am so sorry!" she pleaded once she got up. She then noticed she was staring into the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen, almost a baby blue colour. The guy standing in front of her was wearing long black shorts and a red Element t-shirt, and to her, he was the cutest guy she had even known._

_"Don't worry, I'm alright, is your knee okay?" he asked, glancing at her ripped pants._

_"Um yah, just ripped, thanks, I'm Trinity by the way, Trinity Scott" she extended her hand to him and he shook it, then a look of worry came onto his face._

_"Hey Trinity, you aren't related to Nathan and or Lucas Scott are you?" he asked her, taken back._

_"yah, Nathan's my brother and Lucas is my half brother...why?"_

_"Well, um, I really shouldn't be thinking you're cute now..."_

_"What?" she asked, suddenly blushing._

_"Well, my name is Ryland, Ryland Burton"_

_  
_Ryland. Her mind jumped to years ago. Ryland, you and your family will always be the charcol in my box of crayons. The Burton family. She shuddered at the thought of them. Ryland, that little sleaze bag as she'd put it. And his brother, the.. bigger sleaze bag. That about summed them up.

She glided past the Rivercourt on the way to school. On purpose. She could have taken the shorter way, but she didn't care about being late for school. The River Court. Lovely. All that place did to her now was remind her of Lucas. And how he was in the hospital. And how.. Raleigh wasn't even that far away. She slowly reached the school and dreaded as the first bell rang. She dashed to her locker, grabbed her shoes for phys.ed. and headed to the gym.

"Thanks for showing up, Miss Scott." she heard her teacher spit out as she took a seat with her class on the bleachers. She rolled her eyes and shoved her rollerblades into her bag.

As he droned on about wearing sandals in the locker rooms, she quickly glanced around the gym. She waved at Jake, well, Mr.Jagelski who was sitting on the other end of the bleachers. He shot her a small smile back. She continued to look around the hallowed gym, banner after banner; jersey after jersey. Her eye's stopped on the jersey which read '3'. Lucas' number.

She quickly shut her eyes, thinking about Lucas. And sights of him lying on his hospital bed, lifeless. She didn't know where she would be without him, and she just couldn't.. imagine her life without him a phone call away at the most. Suddenly, she wanted to go see him. Just to tell him how much she cares.

"He could be awake now.." she said to herself quietly. That was her plan. As soon as she could, she'd be out of the gym and off to see Lucas.

"Miss Scott! Whatever it is you are daydreaming about is much less important than what we are discussing here, so please, pay attention for once"

She groaned and rolled her eyes, "I am paying attention, _coach_." She spat his name.

"Trinity, you should stop. I know your family has been going through a lot but if I hear anymore of that rude attitude from you, it'll be an after school detention"

"No. **You** don't know about my family. And I'd rather not have your opinion on it, _thanks_"

"That's it. Detention. 4 o'clock." Trinty shot him a glare and groaned. There was no way she was going to detention. Everything was getting way too overwhelming.

"I'm out of here." She grabbed her bag and walked off the bleachers and stormed out the gym doors. She didn't need that from her stupid gym coach. She didn't need advice or opinions from anyone about her family. Nor did she want them. She didn't know why people always chose to give their opinions anyway, and the glare that they recieved never stopped them from going on and on. She glanced at her watch. It wasn't even noon yet. And it was Friday. She had the weekend ahead of her.

She started her way down the hallway, heading to the doors leading outside. She heard someone behind her, calling her name.

"Trinity! Wait a second," It was Jake. She sighed a bit. She didn't want to talk to anyone, and she knew that's what he would want to do.

"So, this is probably the last question you want to hear right now, but are you okay?" He gave her a concerned look and tucked his clipboard under his arm. She crossed her arms and looked down.

"What do you think?" She retorted, shaking her head. She glanced up at him quickly, then looked down again. He saw them. Tears flowing down her face.

"Trinity, just.. you know which car is mine? Well, my parents. The red Focus. Go wait there, this period is done in about 20 minutes and this is the only class I've gotta help out.. so, we'll talk or something. Okay?" She nodded her head a bit and walked out of the school, wiping the tears off her face. _Great, now he saw me crying._

About one minute after the bell rang ending that period of classes, Jake was out the doors and heading to the parking lot. Trinity was leaning beside the car, playing a game on her cell phone. She had been tempted to call Nathan, but she knew he wouldn't be that pleased with the story. She could have called the hospital to find Lucas' room, but she knew that wouldn't be the best thing to do. Karen was still there from what she knew.

"So what's the plan Jagelski?" She looked up at him as he approached the car. He reached over and pushed the hair out of her face, then smilied.

"Get in. I know for a fact you want to go see Lucas, and I do too. And that means we have a few hours of driving ahead of us, and plenty of time to talk about that outburst in class. And please don't tell me I just sounded like a parent." He winced and opened the door for her. She smiled and reluctantly got in.

"You really want to talk to me about my problems?" she questioned him, as he got in on the driver's side of the vehicle.

"Yeah, I do. I mean, we aren't that close. But I know enough about you and your family that if you don't talk to someone about what's going on, things could get worse fast. And I feel a road trip would be a lot more fun that being stuck in that school this afternoon. Am I right"

"Of course. Uhm, was he upset? About me storming out like that?" She watched as he slipped an Elliot Smith cd into the stereo and pulled out of the parking lot.

"He's a teacher, so of course. Not really upset, but angry. Told him I'd handle it." He smiled again and watched the road. Trinity looked at him for a second, and his smile. It was warm, and made her feel, oddly, a bit safer. She leaned back in her chair and cracked her window.

"You know, if this silence keeps up, I'll have to turn this car around. Something is bothering you Miss Trinity, let it all out." She looked over at him, and his eyes were inviting. Like she could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge her.

And she did. And she felt better. And he was a good listener. And the rest of their drive to Raleigh just melted away. It was weird, she felt so relaxed just talking to him. Listening to him tell stories about highschool and listening to his laugh.

"Hey, Scott. Stop daydreaming. I have this good feeling ol'Lucas is going to be A.OK. What do you think"

She had a feeling that was just as good. She just smiled and nodded and enjoyed the ride.

* * *

Karen was sitting in her son's hospital room, directly beside his bed. She sipped her coffee slowly, then set it down. She sighed, running her hands through her dark hair. He looked so innocent and helpless just lying there. The doctor said he would wake up anytime now. She had already read through the newspaper three times, glancing over every time she heard something. But nothing. No change in him yet.

She looked around the room quickly. The coach of the basketball team had sent in flowers, as did Peyton. The gave colour to the dull room, which seemed to ease the tension that filled it. Every now and then the doctor would come in, check his stats then leave, promising it would be soon.

She got up from her seat and walked over to the window. She looked outside, and glanced down at the park that was directly beside the hospital. The play structure was filled with young kids and their parents. The boughts of laughter echoed throughout the area. Karen smiled at all the youthfulness.

Suddenly, she heard a slight cough from behind her. She turned around quickly, seeing her son slowly open his eyes. She almost started to cry as she ran over to the bed, hugging him. She heard his rasp out the word 'water', so she helped him to drink some.

He was awake, and she was so happy. He looked quite tired and pale. She couldn't stop herself now, the tears were running down her cheeks. She rested in her chair beside him and grabbed his hand.

"Don't cry.." he spoke quietly. She smiled gladly, squeezing his hand.

"Shh, don't worry about me. These are tears of happiness"

She saw a small smile come across his face and she sighed. He was going to be alright.

* * *

(And that was my latest chapter, woot. What did you guys think? Look, it's summer! Look forward to more updates! I love you guys! Reviewww!) 


	12. Baby, Don't You Cry

As Lucas' hospital room came into Trinity's view, she choked up. She didn't want to go see him lying there, lifeless. That's not her Lucas. She sighed and started walking a lot slower. She started breathing quite heavily, terrible thoughts coming to her head. What if he doesn't make it? What if she doesn't get to say goodbye? What if it happens again? What if it happens to her? What it- 

Her thoughts were cut off by Jake's simple words, "Hey, it'll be okay."

Why was it that something he said so softly her trust his words?

Just as they headed down the hallway, Karen walked out. She looked quite flushed and overwhelmed. She started down the hallway, and changed her expression when she saw Jake and Trinity. She seemed almost hopeful. Trinity joyously wrapped her in a hug, it was comforting for both of them.

"I'm glad you guys are here, I just told Lucas.." she started, then trailed off, replaying the moment in her head.

"Told him what? He's gonna be okay, right?" Jake suddenly jumped in, worry kicking in.

Karen looked down, then back up, "He'll recover, but.. what I just told him was.. that he can't play basketball anymore."

Trinity stood there, stunned. That was like telling Haley she can't sing anymore. It's Lucas' life.

"At all?" she asked simply, just thinking about what her brother was going through.

"Not professionally. If something like this happens to his heart again.. well, things could be worse.." Karen glanced up at the two of them, who were both looking speechless and stunned. "You guys can go in and see him, I need to take a walk.." Trinity turned and watched as Karen floated down the hallway. She seemed so misplaced.

Trinity looked at Jake, who looked determined and not shaken by what Karen said at all.

"You gonna be okay?" Jake asked her, wondering what kind of things were swimming around her head.

"If Lucas is awake and well, I'll be just fine," She said shortly, stepping into his room. It was still white, bland and stuffy. Like any other hospital room. Hospital rooms way too many Scott family members had landed in.

"Hey you.." came a voice from the far side of the room. Trinity perked up and looked over to see Lucas sitting up in his bed, smiling.

"Oh Luke!" She hurried over to his bedside and gave him a small hug. It was so good to be near him, to see him smiling, to hear his voice.

"Before you start, stop. Right now, I don't want to hear about basketball, or how someone else thought I wouldn't make it, alright? I'm just happy to be with my little sister" Trinity looked him in the eye, then sighed.

"Next time, please be a bit less corny."

--

"Hey, have you talked to Trinity today?" Nathan asked his wife, as they both layer across the couch. Haley was resting her head on his lap, and he was running his hands threw her hair.

"Uhm, no, actually. There was a call earlier from Tree Hill High too, saying she missed most of her classes today too. I thought you talked to her.." Haley glanced up at him, his smile slowly fading off his face. She quickly sat up as he reached for the phone, thinking quickly about where she could be.

"She's probably at like, the cafe or the river court.." Haley said, considering. It was about 8 o'clock now, the sun had just set.

"I'm sure she's fine, I just haven't seen her since this morning. She usually calls me if she is going somewhere.. and skipping school? She's never done that, not that I know of." He dialed his sister's cell phone number and held it to his ear.

There was one ring, and no answer. Then two. Then three. Then four. Nothing. Then finally, he heard a voice. A woman's recording telling him the number he was reaching was out of the service area. Damn it.

--

"What time is it anyway?" Trinity asked the room, as she listened and laughed with her brother and Jake.

Jake looked down at his watch, "Uh, about quarter to seven," Trinity's face dropped.

"What?" Jake asked her, not seeing a problem.

"Jake, we've been here all day! That means the school would have phoned Nathan's, and anytime now he'll realize he hasn't heard from me!" Trinity was slowly getting worried. Could he even reach her here? She quickly grabbed her phone and realized she had no signal. At all. She glanced over at Lucas, his face looked concerned. For a moment things felt perfect, that familiar look on his face, saving her day. But she quickly realized that moment wasn't real, and it may never be real again.

"Luke, can I use the phone?" She motioned to the telephone sitting on the table beside his bed. He nodded, mumbling something about the university paying for his stay.

She quickly dialed Nathan's cell number, unsure if he would be at home or not. There was at least three rings before she heard someone pick up, it worried her.

"Hello?" she heard Nathan ask. He sounded worried, and she cringed. She knew he would be angry.

"Nath, it's Trinity. I-"

"Trinity? Where the hell are you? I've called everywhere. I was almost going to call mom and dad to let them know!"

"Okay, just calm down. I'm kind of sorta in.. Raleigh, visiting Luke." She waited for his reaction, she knew he wouldn't be that pleased.

"What? Raleigh? How did you get there? Did you go by yourself?" She found it funny that now he was full of questions.

"I didn't go by myself. After I sorta skipped out on posited - and please don't freak out about that now - Jake drove me to Raleigh."

"Wait, Jagelski's there? Can I talk to him?" Trinity handed the phone to Jake, who took it with a skeptical look on his face. Nathan's tone didn't sound too friendly.

While Jake talked to Nathan, Trinity looked over at Lucas. He looked a bit confused, so she carefully explained everything that had happened before they got to the hospital. As he took in what she was saying, Trinity just looked at him. She couldn't imagine not having him in her life, he was always the one there for her. When no one else was, and no one else cared, he did. It was hard having him a few hours away. It's not like they talked on the phone. Lucas just wasn't a phone person.

"Are you going to let me get a word in Nathan? C'mon!" Trinity's face grew worried, as she listened to Jake's half of the phone conversation. Nathan was clearly taking his anger out on him.

"Just stop! We're leaving now!" Jake quickly hung up the phone, and shook his head.

"Jake, I'm really sorry," Trinity started, trying to make him feel better about the situation.

"Don't, let's just go." He didn't seem angry, but he had that look in his eye all parents got. That look of disappointment. She sighed and waited for Jake to say his goodbyes to Lucas. As he walked out of the room, Trinity gently gave her brother a hug.

"Lucas, I need you to be careful okay? You mean more than the world to me, and if anything else happens, I don't know what I'd do." she was near tears now, finishing her sappy sister plea with a low whisper. She blinked a few times, then let go, looking him in the eyes. He looked determined, and he was in that mindset where he didn't show what he was really feeling. She hated that he could do that to her, and it just pissed her off when he did it.

Whatever, she was in for one hell of an evening.

--

"So, are we gonna talk at all during this ride or just have you drown out all your thoughts with," she paused, then grabbed the cd off the dash, "The 22-20s?"

"Just listen."

_Spin me some sad story_

_Sell me some excuse _

_To help me understand the things you do_

"Jake"

"No, Trinity. Really. You're like 16 now. And you didn't even think about calling Nathan all day today? I even called my parents earlier, not that it matters. Sometimes it takes a bit more thinking and common sense." He shook his head. She hated this, he was treating her like a child. She crossed her arms and turned to look out the window.

"So, you want to talk and then you just look away? Real good." He shook his head again, then licked his lips.

"It didn't occur to me, alright?" she said softly, not looking away, "I was just..nervous, I guess"

"Nervous?" Jake glanced over at her, "Why were you nervous? I thought you saw Lucas over the weekend"

She shook her head, "Nevermind"

She didn't want to get into it now, that was a much more important conversation that needn't happened yet. She sighed and shut her eyes, imagining Nathan at home. For a moment she thought of the small chance it wasn't angry, but relieved. But, who was she kidding? He was clearly going to be upset.

--

_Sorry this took me so long to get out, but it's a bit longer than I usually would type, which is such a good thing. I have plans in the works for this story, which involve Dan&Deb coming back, a family dinner, maybe a touch of Uncle Cooper too. I have some other stories going too, so sorry if this isn't a main priorty. A REVIEW would be amazing. so please leave me some! those lyrics were from Shoot Your Gun by the 22-20s_


	13. Tired Souls

Trinity could pin point what her brother was going to say. She just knew how upset he would be from past experiences. She gave Jake a last smile and goodbye, then got out of the car, watching him drive away. She sighed and walked up to the apartment. The lights were still on of course. She could see a shadow of Nathan sitting at the island in the kitchen, drinking something. She quickly breathed in and out, then turned the door knob. 

She walked in to see Nathan now standing a few feet from the door, his arms crossed and a not so happy look on his face.

"Hey.." she said quietly, shutting the door. Maybe he would just let her sleep, and yell at her tomorrow. Who was she kidding?

"I don't even know what to say, you know that?" he said simply, shaking his head, "How could you not think of calling me?"

"Nathan, this isn't a big deal. Jeez." she shook her head and walked over to the fridge, "It's not like I was in trouble or anything."

"But how did **I** know that?" He questioned her, returning to sit at the island.

"What did you think happened to me, then?"

"I don't know! Anything could have happened, don't you remember when you got JUMPED? That could have happened again. I was worried!" He was almost yelling now.

"Yeah, cause I really planned it out so I could go through that again!" she countered, opening up a bottle of water.

"Trinity, see, I don't know what's gotten into you lately-"

"Wow, Nathan, congrats, you just sounded like Mom." Interrupting him wasn't a smart idea. She grimaced as he continued.

"You know what, I'm going to bed. I can't deal with you right now. Don't make any plans for tomorrow." He said his last words through clenched teeth. She knew he was upset when he did that, really upset.

Trinity watched as he headed to his bedroom, and sighed when he slammed the door. Like that was necessary. She flopped onto the couch and stared at the ceiling. What did she really do wrong anyway?

"It's not my fault I can't think straight when I'm around someone I like." Wait, did she just say that? She sighed. She couldn't believe it.

She liked Jake Jagelski.

--

"Nath.. when you angrily stated 'Don't make any plans for tomorrow', what did that mean?" Trinity was sitting with her brother and sister in law, eating breakfast. Well, Trinity was just drinking milk, she wasn't really hungry.

Nathan thought for a second, "Hmm, that means you're grounded."

"Grounded? Are you serious?" Trinity nearly spit out her milk. She couldn't believe he would do that. "You can't ground me!"

"Of course I can," he laughed, taking a bit of his cereal. Haley had the same look on her face as Trinity did. She quickly leaned in to whisper to him.

"Nate, do you really think that's a good idea? This apartment is pretty small. I don't know what good would come from keeping Trinity here all the time when she wasn't at school. We barely spend any time alone anymore."

Trinity hid the fact she had just heard what Haley had said. She was waiting to hear what Nathan would say, but he really just shrugged. She guessed it was better not to argue with him now anyway. Trinity hopped off her stool, and grabbed her bag for school.

"Oh, no. Don't get up for me. I'll walk to school. Thanks for offering that ride though." She said outloud, walking out the door of the apartment. She could hear her brother start some sort of serious conversation with his wife, and she felt it would be better if she didn't try to overhear this time. Apparently Haley wasn't too pleased with Trinity living at the apartment anyway. Not that it was a big deal, she just never got alone time with Nathan.

She made it to school on time, and was even early for gym in the morning. She figured she should apologize to her teacher for her outburst yesterday, but after considering all the lunch hour detentions she was going to endure, she decided against it. At least they were playing basketball in class today. That would take her mind off of Lucas, her brother and his wife, and of course Jake.

She hated getting that warm, awkward nervous feeling within her whenever he smiled. Or laughed. It was weird. Whenever she talked to him, it came easy. But when she thought about anything else having to do with him, it was such an odd sensation.

As they played, Trinity quickly got into the game. She was in her zone that made her feel like she was on top of the world. She was actually having a good time in class. When it ended, she had a smile on her face for once. Of course, that smile faded away once her friendly teacher reminded her of the detention at lunch. She laughed drly as he walked away, and she took a seat on the bleachers.

"He hates me, doesn't he?" she asked Jake, as he walked over and stood in front of her.

"Not really hate. He just doesn't like it when his student's storm out of class." He smiled, "Was Nathan mad when you got home last night?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course he was." She leaned her head backwards and sighed.

"I would assume so. You know when I was talking to him last night on the phone he called me a 'stupid prick' because I didn't call him."

"He did? Sorry Jake." She bit her lip.

"It's not your fault Trinity. You realize he is just being a brother." He took a seat next to her. She was sitting there, sweaty from gym class and probably going to be late for her next class, but he sat next to her anyway.

"Thanks, by the way. For yesterday. Turns out I really needed it." She said simply, turning to look at him.

"Your welcome." He said simply, then continued, "But if I remember correctly, you have a class next period. You should get going."

"Ahh, yes, Biology beckons. I'll see you later Jake" she said, getting up. She started heading towards the locker room. She changed quickly and walked out into the hallways of the school. She stopped at the water fountain, taking a quick sip of water. It was oddly quiet in the school. It made her not want to go to her next class, or her detention at lunch time.

Luckily, Bio went pretty smoothly. And zipped by thankfully. Just as that bell rang she remembered about her detention. She sighed and headed to her locker, dropping off her bag. She then realized she had no idea where her detention was taking place. She started to walk toward the gym, in hopes to run into her teacher so she wouldn't have to miss her detention completely, just be late.

Just as she arrived at the gym, she heard the worst sound imaginable. A gun shot. Screams of her classmates and fellow students rang out through the hallways. Trinity struggled to open the gym doors, desperately trying to get away from the sounds. Suddenly, just as she opened the doors, another shot went off. Glass shattered. And she felt a pain in her leg. She ran through the gym as best as she could, hoping no one with a gun was following her. Where was she going to go now? How was she going to be safe? Then she remembered something Jake said in the car the day before.

"Yeah, it may seem like a good job and work experience helping out in your gym class in the morning, but tomorrow I'm schedueled to be all the inventory of gym supplies. That means all day, me trapped within that small storage closet. The things you do for Tree Hill High."

She hobbled over to the storage room near the locker rooms. She hoped Jake hadn't taken his lunch yet. She banged on the door a few times, then collapsed onto the floor. She wanted him to be in there. She wanted him to help her. She wanted to feel safe. The door quickly opened, and Jake appeared, clip board in hand and headphones in his ears.

"Trinity?" He knelt down beside her, slipping his headphones off, "What's going on?" There was more yells and screams. He helped her up and brought her into the storage room with her.

"There's someone out there with a gun." she said quietly. She quickly fell to the floor again, bringing her knees up to her chest. Jake closed the door, rolled the basketball cage in front of it then sat down on the cold tile floor next to her. He sighed.

"What kind of person does that?" Trinity asked outloud, shutting her eyes.

"Didn't you hear? Someone played last year's time capsule yesterday. Apparently someone said some bad stuff on there. He's probably regretting it now."

"Wait, I heard someone talking about that in the hall. Jimmy Edwards, or something.." She sighed again, and shifted her legs.

"What happened to your leg?" He seemed so concerned. It almost made her happy.

"I have no idea. I think it's just glass. I hope it's just glass." She shifted her leg over a bit, so he could take a quick look at it.

"It doesn't look too bad, you are bleeding a lot though." She laughed dryly, and leaned her head back to rest against the wall. Of course it is.

"Here," he said, slipping off his swearshirt, and tying it around her wound, "Pressure helps." He smiled a bit, trying to make the converstaion a bit less tense. It didn't help a lot.

He quickly stood up, and Trinity got worried, "Don't leave." She started breathing a bit heavier.

"Hey, don't worry, alright? I'm just gonna shut the lights off, incase they come in here and see the light."

"Sure." she said quietly. He flicked off the lights, then found his way back to her. He sat down and sighed.

"Jagelski, how do I know that wasn't just a ploy to be in the dark with me?"

He started to laugh, "Hey, as crazy and bad as this situation is, at least we don't have to spend it alone." He made a good point.

She sighed, and decided to do something. She leaned and rested her head against his shoulder, in hopes he wouldn't do anything like move away or question her. And he didn't. She just stayed there, resting her head against him and feeling safe. To Trinity's surprise, he grabbed her hand and just squeezed it. And something that simple made her feel so safe.

--

_ZOMG! SHOCKED! Yeah, I decided I should bring in the time capsule/school shooting situation. I just wanna clarify, the time capsule video that was played WAS NOT the same one that happened on the show. Jimmy's part was, but the other ones weren't. They were just different, okay? Good. And yes, I realized Jimmy would have graduated, but just pretend he had to stay back. Thanks for reading! A review would be delightful._


	14. Lover's Ties

Nathan and Haley were finally alone. Luckily they only had one morning class on Wednesdays, so the rest of the day could be spent together. And in their case, _together._

Nathan fell onto the bed, beginning to tear off his shirt. He just sat there and watched as Haley came in, shy and restless. He missed his time with her. He missed just being with her. Lately either Trinity was at home, or Haley was out. Usually she said she was spending time with Brooke, but he never knew what she meant. Brooke never gave a straight answer. He just hoped she wasn't spending time with that Chris behind his back. He trusted her, he didn't have to worry.

He laid back and smiled. Everything was good. Everything was perfect. Aside from his angry and lately rebellious sister, everything was very great. He sighed happily as his wife laid in bed next to him.

"You realize you have the weirdest smile on your face right now," Haley said, breaking his line of thought. He laughed a bit.

"Can you blame me? I'm happy."

"Well, I am too." she replied, snuggling beside him, resting her head on his chest.

"Of course you are. Look at who you get to lay in bed with."

She slapped him playfully on the chest, and leaned up to kiss him. Just as he was about to roll her over, he heard the phone ring. He sighed.

"Hey, just leave it. If it's that important they can call back." Haley said quickly. He nodded and relaxed. A few minutes passed, and Nathan heard something buzzing. It was his cell phone.

"I better answer that," he said to Haley, a bit of an apologetic look on his face. She smiled and watched him as he got off the bed, and dug into his shorts for his phone.

_Unknown number._

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Nathan Scott? It's Tree Hill High calling." Nathan laughed dryly. He just left bed with his lovely wife to have someone ask if it was his phone.

"Yes, this is Nathan."

"You are listed as your sister Trinity's current guardian, yes?"

Nathan grew slightly worried, then shrugged it off. They were probably just checking up on information. "Yeah, I am. Is she okay?" The tone in the woman's voice quickly changed.

"There's been a shooting at the school. Students who have already left the school are waiting in the assembly hall and can't leave until a guardian picks them up and-"

"I'll be there right away." And he hung up the phone. A school shooting? He started breathing a bit heavily.

"Nate, what's wrong?" Haley quickly crawled off the bed and stood in front of him. "Nathan?"

"Someone brought a gun to school.. there was a shooting at Tree Hill High."

Haley just gasped. Nathan started to worry a lot more. The worst thoughts of the situation came to his mind. He didn't even say goodbye to his sister in the morning. What if he didn't get the chance to? But wait. She was probably sitting in the gym waiting for him.

She was probably safe.

--

Lucas was tired of his hospital bed. He was tired of staring out the window, or watching talk shows on tv. He needed something exciting. He needed something to think about. He needed something to take his mind off of basketball. It was now the one thing he couldn't do, and the only thing he can think about.

He was glad to have his mom. And Peyton. And at times, it was even good to see Tim. But only sometimes. He was glad his sister had come and visited too. He knew she was worried about him, that's just how she was. His train of thought was cut off by Peyton hurrying into the room.

"Peyton, what's wrong?" he asked as he watched her eagerly scan the room. She grabbed the remote from his bedside table and took a seat next to him on the bed.

"I was driving here, and there was something on the radio about.." Her mouth dropped open, as they turned on the local news. Across the screen, the headlines read 'Tragic Shooting at Local High School' And both Peyton and Lucas recognized the school. It used to be theirs.

Lucas didn't even know what to say. Nor did Peyton. They both just stared at the television in shock. What kind of person would do that?

"Luke.. isn't Trinity still going there?"

"I didn't even think about that.." he said quickly, that worried Scott look coming to his face. Peyton bit her lip a bit, and gave him a sympathetic look.

"Maybe you should call her?"

"Nah, Nathan's probably all over that right now. We can just call him in a bit." His eyes didn't move from the tv screen. Just the thought of his little sister being inside of that school scared him. What if something happened to her?

"Luke, I know you are going to worry, but try not to. I'm sure she's fine." Peyton grabbed his hand and gave it a bit of a squeeze.

Try not to worry? This was his little sister. If he didn't worry, what else would be do?

--

If she could, Trinity would be kicking herself right now. If she hadn't gone back to her locker and dropped off her bag, she would have her cell phone right now. She could have called someone, anyone outside the small storage room and she could do something about the situation. It was eating her inside.

"Trinity, just stop, okay? Yes, you could have brought your cell phone with you, but it's not like you anticipated this would happen." Jake sounded restless. And, although he wouldn't admit it, he sounded scared. There was someone inside the school with a gun. The saying was true. Guns don't kill people. People with guns kill people. Not only did that scare him, but what had happened to Trinity. He had no idea if there was a bullet in her leg, or just fragments of glass. And he didn't know how to comfort her, it was a tense situation at this point.

Trinity gulped.

"Jake, can I tell you something?" It was their only way to kill time. Talking.

"Tell me anything." he replied simply, gripping her hand. She lifted her head off his shoulder, and turned her head to look at him. He shifted a bit, and looked at her. He had never noticed her eyes before. And even with the only light coming into the room through a small window, he could see all the emotion they held.

"There is this thing, that has been bothering me ever since the moment it happened. I just never knew who to tell about it. I always wanted to tell Lucas, but you know how my brothers are, very over protective. Okay, anyways, I'm sort of rambling here. So last year, or whenever my dad had his heart attack, I hit a wall pretty much. I remember I had to go take a test for that stupid heart defect and the night before, (conveniently the day after my ex-boyfriend took advantage of me) I did something stupid. I mean, it only happened that one time, but it has just bothered me so much. And I just didn't know who. But I pretty much overdosed on my dad's painkillers, and downed a glass of scotch." She waited for him to interrupt or react, but he just looked at her. Like he knew she had something else to say.

"I know it doesn't seem like a big deal now, but the thing is, I've been considering doing it again. And I know I could if I wanted to. Everything has just been so overwhelming lately." There was tears coming to her eyes, and he sensed fear and worry in her voice. She finished, in a low whisper, "But the hardest thing is, knowing no one would stop me. Because it seems they haven't been there or cared, you know?"

Jake didn't really know what to say at this point.

"Hey." He reached over, and placed his hands on her cheeks. "Don't cry, okay? And make me a promise. Even if you think about it, don't do it again. Something could happen. And people do care, trust me."

And the funny thing is, she did trust him.

--

Nathan raced into the assembly hall, the building near the school. It was a sight to be seen. There was news cameras scattered around the premesis, teachers consoling students, parents looking for their children. He did his best to scan the area, but he couldn't see his sister anywhere. He did see his old principal though. He hurried over to him.

"Principal Turner? I'm looking for my sister, Trinity Scott."

"Oh, Nathan, is it?" He nodded, and watched as he looked clipboard, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but your sister hasn't been accounted for at this time."

"What do you mean?" At his point, Haley had caught up to him, and was standing at his side.

"That means.. she's still inside the school building." Haley bit her lip and glanced up at Nathan. His face was blank. She had no idea what was going through his head right now.

He started breathing a bit heavily, "You've gotta let me go in there." Haley gasped at the idea, and looked over at the principal.

"We don't know who's in there with that gun Nathan, it's not safe." The principal said to him, shaking his head. That didn't stop him from thinking.

"You don't understand, that's my sister. You_ have_ to let me in." Nathan said sternly, his emotions racing. He started walking away from them, towards the door. He was determined. Haley started to follow him.

"Nathan! Are you crazy? You can't go in there!" But he was already running towards the school. The S.W.A.T. team of the police force was only just arriving, so he moved his fasted and slipped into the school. He had no idea what he was doing, or where to go. But the only thing on his mind was his sister. And finding her.

And maybe even saving her.

--

_I'm not sure about this chapter. I wanted to get Lucas and Peyton in there, because I love them a lot. And the Nathan/Haley, and of course that Trinity/Jake. They are like my new it couple. Let me know what you thought of this, with a nice shiny review! Thanks for reading! Let me know if you have any questions/suggestions._


	15. Perfect Hell

"I need you to get to Tree Hill. I know this is coming out of no where, but I just heard about.. everything at the school." 

"I won't be able to get there 'til tomorrow, or even the day after.

"As soon as possible. Please." There was a pause. "I can't leave now, not in the middle of all this treatment."

"Hey, try not to worry about it. I'm sure Nathan and Trinity are fine. Just try calling again. And trust me, sis, I'll get there and play my part as uncle."

--

Nathan was sure he was bound to start hyperventilating. He had no idea what to do. He had just raced into a school. And someone in this school had a gun. There may even be more than one person who can take lives even. All he had to do was find his sister, who, at this point, could be anywhere in the school. He didn't even know where to start.

He glanced around the bare hallways quickly, and spotted a familiar place. Whitey's office. If anything, there was a bat in there. He carefully glanced through the glass on the upper door, and turned the door knob. As he slipped into the room, he shut the door behind him and looked around the office. No one was in there. For a moment he looked at the pictures lining the walls, smiling faces from the basketball games, team photos. Things that were memories, and caught in a moment. People who were caught in the current moment were far from smiling at this point.

He grabbed the baseball bat that was residing beside the doorway and took a deep breath. Then, he slipped out of the room and headed down the hallway.

It was almost as if life had just paused. Then thrown against the wall. Books and papers were everywhere in the hallway, some lockers were left open, there was even a few shoes sitting there. But, where the hell was he going to find his sister?

He thought for a quick second. He knew her locker was near the west exit doors, which is one hallway down from the gym. Along the way, there is quite a few classrooms. She could be in any of these places. He took a deep breath, and carefully made his way down the hallway, constantly looking behind him. Paranoia was slowly creeping over him.

He stopped at the first room, and paused. It was his old English room. But, this was not the time to be nostalgic. He grabbed the door handle and softly turned it. And it was unlocked. This wasn't always a good sign. He pushed the door open, and looked into the classroom. He couldn't see anyone in there. Just as he turned to leave, he heard a quick gasp. He moved his way into the room, and suddenly saw a group of 3 teenage girls, who looked to be freshmen, huddled together under a desk. They looked terrified to see him there.

Nathan quickly knelt down next to them, "Hey, hey, don't worry. You're okay. How long have you guys been in here?"

"About half an hour.." one of them replied to him quietly. They were all looking at him, as if waiting for answers.

"Are you hurt?" They shook their heads. "Okay, good. Just wait here, I have to go find my sister. A lot of people got out of the school, but I have no idea how safe it is. And I have no idea where else to look." He just gave them a hopeful smile, and stood up.

"A few ran into the science lab, and someone ran into the gym I think.." one of them spoke up. Nathan gave her a quick nod, and headed out of the classroom, locking the door behind him. At least they had that to keep them safe. He took a deep breath, and repeated the same process in the science lab across the hallway. His sister wasn't present, but there was a few guys from the basketball team last year. Like he had time to make small talk.

After relaying any information he had to the people of the room, he left again. At this point, Nathan didn't feel safe anymore. It was incredible that he had already made it this far. But he couldn't let anything happen to his sister. He couldn't turn back and let the police handle it. He would be filled with regret and guilt if something ended up happening to Trinity. As he walked towards the gym, he saw a bit of blood on the ground. He gasped a bit, and his thoughts started racing. What if his sister had been shot? What if she wasn't even at school? What if she was somewhere else in the building? What if she was alone, and scared? What if she was hurt? What if she just wasn't safe?

He took a deep breath and opened the door to the dark gym. Maybe he'd be lucky.

--

"How long have we been in here?" Trinity asked, in a low whisper. It was pointless really. They were the only two in the room, and she was sure no one else was nearby. She had no idea when someone would come find them or if whoever had a gun would find them.

"I don't really know. It hasn't been too long." Jake said easily.

It feels like hours, Trinity thought to herself, leaning back and shutting her eyes. She changed her postition as Jake did, shifting her weight. Jake slowly stood up though. Trinity suddenly grew worried. Had he heard something? Was he going to leave?

"Hey, Trinity, look at me." She glanced up and met his eyes. "I'm not leaving. I'm just going to take a look into the gym." She bit her lip and nodded, watching him walk towards the door. He flipped on the lights for the time being, and grabbed the door handle. He took a quick breath, and opened the door. The lights were still burning brightly, and they were buzzing. The low buzz was the only sound you could hear, aside from Jake's breathing. He took a few steps into the gym, and peered over the side of the close bleachers. He didn't see anyone.

Just as he started to turn back, he heard the door on the far side of the gym open. Jake quickly ducked behind the close bleachers, and raised his head to look over there slowly. He didn't recognize the person. Although, he knew from his stance it wasn't Jimmy Edwards. But, what if there was someone else?

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Jake heard the person call out. For a second he knew the voice. But he blamed that on his nerves. The person turned to leave, but Jake leaped out.

"Wait!" Jake shouted out. He closed his eyes and slowly walked out from behind the blockade of bleachers. He brought himself into the small amount of light coming out of the doors across the gym. "Who's there?"

Nathan turned around and looked at the figure. He couldn't tell who it was. He didn't move from his position near the door, but he turned his body towards the person.

"Nathan Scott, I'm-"

"Nathan! It's Jake." Nathan was shocked. He quickly ran across the gym to his friend. He had never been so happy to see someone he knew.

"What are you doing in here?" Jake quickly asked him, glancing around the room. He was nervous.

Nathan breathed in a bit, "The hallways are pretty much deserted out there. I figured someone might be in here, I have to find Trinity.." He looked around the gym again. He felt as if someone might just come in, and.. go crazy. It made his knees shake.

"Trinity's with me." Jake said quickly. "Well, I mean, me and her have been hiding out in the storage room. Something happened to her leg." Nathan's eyes grew wide, and he dashed towards the storage room.

"Did she get shot?" he asked as he reached the door. It was closed slightly, and he threw it all the way open. He heard a quick yelp from the side of the room, and he flicked on the lights. There sat his sister, looking scared out of her mind. She was leaning back against the wall, with her eyes closed. They opened slowly as Nathan moved over to her, and she breathed in sharply.

"Nath.." she spoke quietly. He kneeled down beside her, and wrapped her in his arms. Trinity felt hot tears come to her eyes. As much as she loved spending time with Jake, even in this situation, she was never happier to see Nathan. Sometimes a girl just needed her brother. He soon broke from the hug and looked her in the eye. His face was full of concern.

"It's my leg.. it really hurts.." she said softly. Nathan stood up and motioned to Jake, who was watching outside the door. He came over, and together they helped Trinity up. The only problem was she couldn't stand up on her leg. Not to mention the fact she was extremely tired from the blood loss. Not really a good sign. Jake glanced from Trinity to her brother. Nathan didn't even think twice. He draped his sister's arm over his shoulder, and quickly lifted her into his strong arms. He never noticed how small and light his sister was. Although, this really wasn't the time to think about such things.

"You think anyone's out there?" Nathan thought out loud and they exited the storage room.

"It's been quiet for a long time." Jake said simply. He really had no idea. He hoped no one was out there. Hope was a pretty big word.

"Let's just go." Nathan said strongly. He motioned to the door, and Jake opened it slowly. He carefully held it open for his friend, and glanced around the hallways. Nothing. Just silence. They made their way down the hallway. Nathan stopped caring about what might happen, or what might be in the way, he wanted to get his sister out. They reached the doors safely, and made their exit.

They were greeted by a row of police officers and the SWAT team. Nathan handed his sister over to a paramedic, and had to be checked himself by the police. He saw Haley not far by, standing with a few parents, and Brooke. After being checked over, he dashed over to his worried wife. She grabbed him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hales, don't worry. I'm right here. I'm okay."

"Nathan, you can't just run into a school where someone has a gun. You can't do that to me." she spoke through sobs, laying her head on his chest.

"How's your sister?" Brooke thought out loud, trying not to ruin their moment.

"Trinity! I'm such an idiot. Here I am complaining about you worrying me, and I didn't even ask. How is she?" Haley asked, breaking away from his arms.

"I don't really know.. I mean, she really hurt her leg. Or something hurt her leg. She couldn't walk on it," he paused, "Actually, I'm gonna go talk to the paramedic or something."

Haley watched him walk off, "I better call Lucas."

--

"That was Haley." Lucas said to Peyton. They were both sitting in his hospital room, playing a game of cards. Well, trying to. Peyton wanted to get his mind off of anything occurring in Tree Hill at this point. He flipped his phone closed, and turned back to her.

Peyton gave him a simple look that read 'And?'

"Apparently, after running into the school, Nathan found Trinity in the gym storage room with Jake. Something happened to her leg. He had to carry her out." Peyton recognized the look on her friend's face. That usual Scott-worry face. He glanced over at her for a moment.

"I just don't understand how someone could do that. Cause so much utter chaos to innocent people." He paused, and looked her in the eye. "I'm going home tomorrow Peyton. Back to Tree Hill for now. My mom thinks I should take some time off from basketball."

Peyton bit her lip. She didn't want to be away from everyone she knew. She could always come back to Tree Hill for the weekend. "Look, Luke, I'm sure Trinity's going to be fine. She is such a fighter, if anyone can get through this, she can." As much as he wanted to believer her, he couldn't. He knew how vulnerable his sister could get. And emotional. And stressed. She let things get to her head, and he wasn't even there to help her out.

What kind of brother was that?

--

"So, I just talked to my mom," Nathan walked back into his sister's hospital room, and took a chair beside Haley. Trinity was asleep, and the doctors said that would be fine. Her leg would heal perfectly too. Although she didn't get shot, a bullet had skimmed her leg and left quite the wound. There had just been a lot of blood loss, and that left her tired. She'd live.

"And? Are they coming back?" Haley asked, turning her attetion towards him.

"They can't. She would love to, but he's in the middle of treatment. About a month to go, apparently. But.." he paused, a small smile coming to his face, "my Uncle Cooper is coming up. I mean, I think my mom wants someone to come and check up on us. Even if I am emancipated."

Haley thought for a second, "Wait, is that the 'hot uncle Cooper' Brooke always used to talk about?"

Nathan laughed, "The one and only. Trinity will be happy to see him, I know it."

--

_**Dunzo. Couldn't carry this on any longer. Sorry that it took so long to update! School is SO overwhelming lately. It's like every teacher thinks their class is the most important. Thanks for reading!! Please review!! love**_


	16. Didn't Need That

_I am a terrible person. I don't know how you guys still tolerate me. Whatever, reviews speak for themselves. I can't help but not update quick. Not only do my plans for the story.. not go far in my mind, I've had a lot of personal things going on and writing wasn't on the top of my list. I hope some of you still love me! Just read it, and show the love, please._

--

Thankfully, out of a bit of protesting and emotion, Trinity only had to endure one day at the hospital. It was hard though. People kept asking her about what happened, and in reality, she didn't want to talk about it. She had been _nicked_ with a bullet, from a school shooting. That was a terrible thing to experience. She didn't want to admit it to just anyone, but if she hadn't been with Jake, she wasn't sure how things may have played out. She wasn't sure if she would have survived such a situation.

And Nathan. She couldn't believe her brother would just risk his life for her. She couldn't say thank you enough, and he didn't even want to hear it. He said it was the only thing he could do. She was his sister.

Trinity was back on the couch at their apartment. She could have gone back to school, seeing as it was Monday and being blared all over the news about how safe the school is and how they should stick together as a whole to overcome everything. It was a whole load of garbage to her. It would be hard to walk down those halls after seeing them so scarce and dead.

Nathan had kissed her on the head before he headed out to class. She couldn't remember the last time he had showed so much compassion towards her. Something about almost losing your sister must do that to you. She couldn't sleep anymore. That's all she had been doing lately, and she couldn't do it anymore. She was lying on the couch, doing her best to watch reruns of _Dawson's Creek_ on the TV. Something about that Pacey Witter just got to her..

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the door bell. She looked up at Haley, whom was sitting at the island of the apartment on her laptop and they both just shrugged. Considering Trinity was still struggling with putting weight on her foot, Haley stood up and walked over to the door. She moved her glasses from her face and rested them on top of her head as she opened the door. And standing there, was Chris Keller.

"Haley, good to see you." he exclaimed, letting himself into the apartment. Haley sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"Chris, what are you doing here?" Trinity watched as he walked in, and left his guitar by the door. He looked around the apartment quickly, and his eyes landed backed on Haley.

"Studio time, Haley James. I got some, and if we don't take it now, we can't get in until next month. And we were _really_ close last time. It's now or never."

"I can't. I have class later and-"

"When?"

"At three, but-"

"We'll be done by then, I swear."

"I can't go, what about Trinity?"

This time, Trinity had to speak up. "Haley, I can handle myself for an afternoon. The doctor said I should try moving around anyway. Just go, okay? I can see in your eyes you really want to. And, I'll tell Nathan you went shopping with Brooke or something if he asks." Haley bit her lip, and looked from her sister-in-law to the egocentric musician sitting at the counter now, eating an apple.

"Fine. Let me go get dressed and stuff." she said quickly, shaking her head and heading to the bedroom. A small awkward silence then filled the room. Trinity didn't really want to talk to Chris Keller. Nor did she want him there watching her Dawson's Creek from the kitchen. She turned down the volume on the TV and layed back down on the couch.

"So, what's your story?" she heard Chris ask. Of course he needed to know, he just liked knowing details and every part of everyone's life.

"Haley's my sister in law, meaning Nathan's my brother." she said slowly and clearly, as if she was talking to a toddler.

"I may be an idiot, but you don't have to talk to me like I really am one." he paused, "That's not what I meant anyway. I figured that much, same arguable stance and stupid smirk as your brother. Why are you living here?"

"Why do you even care?"

"Chris Keller is bored. And you are the only one here to talk to, _Trinity_." She sighed. It was a good point, she did like having people to talk to. Especially after having to talk to her brother and his wife day after day. She really missed Lucas at times like these. She glanced back at Chris and sat up on the couch a bit. She watched as he finished eating his apple, and still awaited her answer.

"I'm living here, because my parents are in California." She got herself up from the couch with a bit of a struggle, and hopped her way over to the counter, opposite to the brooding guitarist.

"That's funny," he said to her, shaking his head and chuckling a bit.

"How is that funny?" she replied to him, sitting down on a stool and leaning her arms on the table.

"Your parents jetted off to SoCal and left you here with your brother."

"I still don't see the humour, maybe you should go write a ballad about it. They're coming back anyway."

"Alright Keller, let's go." Haley said as she returned from the bedroom, dressed simply in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. "Trinity, call me if you need anything, seriously." She gave her a bit of a _Two Hours With Chris Keller Is Never Fun_ kind of look, and Trinity just laughed as they left the apartment. But truthfully, now she was bored. Sometimes it sucked only having Haley to talk to, but she was someone to talk to. And now Trinity was sitting there alone. She didn't have anyone to call. Anyone she could consider her friend was in school, or Jake was there teaching and Nathan was in class and Lucas was-

"Lucas, I'll call him." she said with a smile. Haley had called him a few times over the weekend so the number for the hospital was scrawled on a few pieces of note paper. She dialed the number quickly and listened to the ringing for a few moments. After a quick, repeated message from someone on the other line, Trinity spoke.

"I'm looking for Lucas Scott. He's a patient in the recovery ward." There was a pause, then a reply.

"The patient Lucas Scott has actually already been released. He left with his mother early this morning."

"Okay, thanks."

She actually paused for a second and smiled. If Karen had signed his release papers, that definitely meant she would be bringing him down to Tree Hill for a few days at least. She loved that Karen had such motherly traits like that with Lucas. It was times like that when Trinity would think about her own mother, and how her own traits were often dull and hidden. She would always love her mom anyway.

She picked up the phone again, and this time dialed Karen's Cafe. After two rings she heard Karen pick up, "Hello, Karen's Cafe."

"Karen, it's Trinity. I was wondering, is Lucas in town?" she asked, a curious tone in her voice.

"Trinity, hi! He is, but, he just left to go to the River court. He has his cell phone, if you want to call him. I know he wants to see you." Trinity could tell Karen was smiling. She always had a soft spot for her.

"Okay, thanks. I'll call him. Bye Karen."

Yet another phone call. Trinity started wondering when Nathan would get home, because then he could give her a ride to the River Court to hang out with Lucas. If only her leg wasn't so weak or if only she had a car to drive. She had had her license for a while, just never had a car to drive. All of a sudden, her cell phone ringing broke her train of thought.

"Hello?" she asked as she flipped her phone open. The caller i.d. read _Unknown._

"Hey little sister."

"Lucas!" Trinity let out a bit of a shriek, "I was just about to call you!"

"Us Scott's have impeccable timing, don't we?" Trinity laughed and just took in the moment. She missed Lucas a lot, and she was so happy to hear his voice.

"I wanna see you! I wanna talk to you. Luke," she paused, "I've missed you."

"Remember how I said Scott's have such impeccable timing," Trinity could tell he was smiling.

"Yeah?" she asked him.

"Is your door unlocked?"

"Yeah, I think so.. why?"

"Because.." That was when he hung up. Trinity stared at the door then back at her phone. A moment later, Lucas was opening the door. She wanted to run over and hug him tight, but she knew that wasn't possible. She would just wind up hurting herself more. She started to hobble over, but Lucas motioned for her to stay put and he came to her instead. He wrapped her in a strong hug, and all of the tension Trinity was storing just melted away. Something about a hug from her brother that just always helped her feel better, always.

"How's your heart, all-star?" she asked him, as they broke from the hug. He had to be okay. If he wasn't okay, why would he have been released? And why would he looking so healthy and Lucas-y again? It was such a change from the lifeless guy in the hospital bed.

"I'll live," he said with a smirk, looking into her eyes, "What about you? How are _you_?"

She sighed and looked away from him. Even if it was Lucas, she wasn't sure if she was ready to talk about everything. But then again, if she had to, he would be the first person she could see herself opening up to.

"I'm okay," she shrugged, then looked back at him, "Your mom said you were on your way to the River Court. Why stop here?"

"Because not only did I want to see you, I wanted to see if you wanted to come with me. Strictly sitting out, of course." he gave her a bit of a smile, and motioned to her leg. She smiled, and thought for a second. She looked back over at him, then she nodded her head.

"Sure, I just have to grab like, a sweatshirt." she replied to him, as she began to move slowly towards the hall closet. Before she got far, Lucas stopped her.

"We don't wanna be here all day Trin," he laughed, heading to the closet easily on his two working legs and grabbing his old Keith's Bodyshop hoodie for her. "Do you still wear this?"

She laughed and slipped the sweatshirt on.

As they began to drive to the River Court, she could sense Lucas taking the long way there. And he asked her about it; what happened in the school. And without even double taking him, she told him exactly what happened. And how she had been feeling. She did easily leave out her massive crush on Jake Jagelski. Lucas was just so easy to talk to, and he didn't pry when she paused, and took her time.

"Don't worry, Trinity. I'm here to listen, and help in whatever big brotherly ways I can. Just remember that."

--

Nathan was good with persuasion.

He had talked her into finally going back to school, seeing as she was managing pretty fine without her crutches at this point. And he needed her to get out of the house. She just seemed to sit around, and not do too much. He didn't want to press, because he knew she had been going through a lot, but really, she needed to be back at school and doing things.

She gracefully limped down the hallway, and easily avoided the looks and whispers of people around her. She didn't need that. She opened her locked, and pulled out her gym bag.

"She got, like, shot, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she is like, totally limping."

"Maybe we should say something."

Trinity slammed her locker. "Maybe, you should shut up and be a little more sensitive." She glared in their direction, and began to walk away. Something was said about 'how rude' she was, but she just kept going.

She didn't need that.

She walked into the gym, and suddenly felt a bit odd. It was a normal class, with all the normal people, but it felt different. She wasn't sure how, or why, but it did. Maybe it was because it was one of the last places she had been in the school. Or because it was where Nathan carried her out. Or just where _everything _had happened. She shook her head, and instead of heading towards the change room, sat down on the bleachers.

She didn't really want to talk to anyone. Their voices would be wary, and full of concern and sympathy. And that really wasn't what she wanted. She wanted everything to be normal.

She did perk up a little bit when she saw Jake exit the boys locker room, probably from the office within it. He was busy reading over his clip board, and seemed quite pre-occupied. She perked up even more when he looked up, and noticed her. And started to head in her direction.

But then things got fluttery. She felt so different about Jake now, not just because of the crush, but because she had leaned on him and held his hand when she was so scared. It meant a lot to her, and she had no idea how he had felt about it.

_"Let's just make this.. not awkward.."_ she thought to herself, a small smile on her face as he approached her.

"Hey," he spoke as he took a seat beside her. She turned slightly so she was at least facing his direction.

"Hey Jake," she replied, "Or, uh, Coach Jagelski, I guess. School hours." She laughed dryly, and leaned her head back a bit.

"That still doesn't sound right to me." he laughed along. A small silence followed this, and they both started to talk at the same time.

"Jake,"

"Trinity,"

After one of those 'you go first - no! you go first' moments, Trinity began to talk. "I just want to say thank you. For everything that you did. I would have slowly freaked out if you hadn't been there. And to be honest, I have no idea if you remember me leaning on your shoulder or holding your hand, because they were spur of the moment actions, you know? But those simple things helped me, in more than one way. They helped me realize that.. well, I don't know. I just have this sudden rush of feelings toward you now. Since that day when you drove me to Raleigh, to see Lucas. It just hit me, like running into a wall. And there it is, I just let it out. I can't believe I am still rambling." She promptly stopped talking, and looked at her feet. She didn't want to see his reaction.

"Trinity." Jake started. But then he stopped: he had no idea what to say, or how to reply to such an exclamation of feelings. "You're not even seventeen yet." Was that really the next thing that came to his mind?

Trinity laughed, again. It was filled with pain, and sarcasm.

"It's okay, I understand." she said quietly, getting up and walking off the bleachers. Even when Jake told her to wait, and tried to follow after her. It was bad luck, because the bell was just ringing. And by the time all the other girls rushed into the gym for class, Trinity was gone.

--

Luckily, to avoid calling Nathan and wanting to come home because 'she just couldn't handle it', she remembered somewhere else. The beach house. Her previous residence, it was sitting all alone in front of the ocean with no one inside. She ignored the tears that were pushing past her eyes, and made her way to the bus stop outside the school. Ten minutes later, after an awkward ride that involved an elderly man chatting her up about computers taking over the world, she was there.

That house held bad memories, but it was empty. And a place for her to chill, in one way or another. She made her way up the steps, and turned the door knob. But, alas, it was locked.

"Damnit."

She thought for a moment, as she recalled where the emergency key was hidden.

"You know, breaking and entering is a crime." She heard a voice call out to her. But it was unframilar, and she didn't really want to be bothered. She looked around, and her eyes landed at the house beside hers. Sitting on the front porch was a skinny, attitude filled red head.

"It's not breaking and entering if you know where the secret key is," Trinity snapped back, finally reaching beneath the door mat and finding the precious silver.

"And, if it's your parents house." She called back again, making her way into the house. Now she could finally relax. And if she could recall properly, her dad's liqour cabinet was always unlocked.

The redhead beside the Scott family beach house watched the girl, who seemed about her age, make her way into the house she had hoped would stay empty. Whatever. She smiled as a sleek navy car pulled into the drive way, and a charming guy came out, with a smirk on his face. He raced cars for a living, and she loved things that were fast.

She stood up to meet him, and they quickly locked lips.

"So, this is Burnsview Road?" the guy spoke to his younger date. He watched as she nodded, and then quickly scanned the neighbourhood.

"Why?"

"I was just thinking. I think my sister and her neurotic husband have a beach house on this road.."

--

_Yeah, please get the ending. It's Cooper and Rachel. Gah. Next chapter is.. Cooper finding his niece is a not so nice state. I know, sounds great. Sorry this took forever to spill out, but I'd still love to hear your thoughts. Reviews make things nice. Thanks for reading!!_


	17. World Spins Madly On

"Did you hear that?" Cooper Lee was in the middle of something nice with his younger date. But his mind was elsewhere.

"Hear what?" she asked, laying kisses across his neck.

"Sounded like something crashing. Or breaking." He said with a shrug.

"Well, no one is home but me." Kiss. "And you." Kiss. "But there is some kid next door, showed up limping, saying it was her parent's house." Kiss. "She was pretty moody."

Cooper winced as he knew that description filled that of his niece. He just knew it.

"Rachel, stop. I have to go."

Much to her dismay, he quickly left her house, and got back into his vehicle. He drove around the block, and parked his car. It was 1 in the afternoon. Trinity should be at school. She couldn't be at the beach house. She shouldn't be at the beach house. He wasn't sure about how to handle this, so he called Nathan.

"Hello?"

"Nate, it's your uncle Cooper."

"Cooper! Are you in town?"

"Uh, yeah. Listen, your sister's at school today right?"

"Dropped her off this morning. Why?"

"Uh, it's nothing. Look, I'll pick her up after school, okay? Then we'll be back at your place for dinner, I guess."

"Alright."

They hung up a few moments later.

Then Cooper drove to his sister's beach house. And anxiously awaited seeing his favorite niece.

--

Trinity Scott was a mess. And for once in her life, she just didn't care. About anything. She didn't want to. She just tried to forget it all.

She hobbled into the beach house, after being rudely ridiculed by the new neighbour, and dropped her crutches. Those were restrictions. She'd just do without them. She was independent. She could do it. She didn't need anyone. She limped around the kitchen, searching for a drink.

_A Drink_.

That's when she remembered her father's whiskey. And scotch. And vodka. These were suddenly her three favorite words. She just grabbed the vodka, and quickly poured herself half a glass. She knew it would burn, and she wasn't looking forward to it. But then the burning would stop. And hopefully all the other feelings would too.

The burning would help her forget her parents.

And her school.

And Lucas being Lucas.

And even Jake.

Or, at least she hoped it would.

She hobbled back into the living room, and dropped down on the couch. She could hopefully sleep it all away too. She wondered if she could possibly sleep away the last three years of her life? That would be nice.

She did love everyone in her life.

Her psycho father. Her on-the-edge of crazy mother.

Her caring brother, and his spunky wife, both of which who are so in love with each other you can almost get sick of it.

Her brooding brother, with the fragile heart.

But, this was her family. What had happened to all the friends she had gained? Where had they gone?

She had let them slip away. There was Janessa, her best friend. Who slipped off into a world of parties and more popular kids. There had been Ryland, and Darren, and even Trey. All those guys who led to mistakes in her life. They had helped shape who she was now.

Then there was Jake.

She hadn't felt so fluttery, so shaky, and so speechless around a guy in a long time. And now, inevitably, he of course didn't feel the same way. She wasn't sure why she hadn't predicted that. Why would someone like Jake, a single father with so much in his life already, have feelings for a younger girl? His technical student? His friends' sister? It was unimaginable.

"And impossible." She said to herself, laughing. She shut her eyes, and shut off the world.

Or she tried to.

--

Lucas was sitting at the counter of the cafe, Haley on one side, and Nathan on her otherside. They were getting together for lunch, since Lucas was actually in town. It had been a long time since all three of them had a chance to catch up, so smiles were present. Everyone was happy to be there.

"So, what are you gonna do in town?" Haley asked her best friend, taking a bite of her salad.

"Or are you going back? To play?" Of course Nathan needed to know about basketball. He really wanted at least one Scott to succeed at the sport, play in the big arenas, have the jerseys. All that good stuff.

"I think I'll have to take the rest of the year off. To.. you know, rest and get better again." Lucas replied, then pointed to his chest, "The heart can only take so much." They continued their lunch, talking and reminiscing about high school. Lucas mentioned how Peyton was in town for the week, taking a break from their classes, and how they should all get together.

"Actually, I was thinking we should have a dinner or something. Seeing as Cooper's in town." Haley said, "With everyone. Although, no one is gonna fit at the apartment."

"We could have it here." Lucas said, looking around the cafe.

"Sure Karen wouldn't mind? I mean, of course she and Keith could come too."

"Hales, of course she won't mind. You are pretty much her daughter." While the two friends discussed their new dinner plans, Nathan's phone rang. He turned away from them for a moment to answer it. He was shocked to see it was his mom on the called ID.

"Hello?" he spoke.

"Hi honey." Deb replied to her son. He knew this wouldn't be a good phone call. She sounded stressed.

"Something wrong, Mom?"

"Well," she paused. "Nathan, your sister was in a school shooting. Your father is better.. it's time we come home."

"What? When?"

"Probably tomorrow. As soon as we can."

"You know Uncle Cooper's here, right?"

"Yes, Nathan, I realize that. But it's time we come back to Tree Hill anyway. It'll be best for your sister." They hung up after their goodbyes, and Nathan shared the information with his wife and brother.

Haley looked worried. Lucas did too. And they both only had one person on their mind.

"How do you think Trinity is going to handle that?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out tomorrow. Maybe that's when we should have the dinner. More time to prepare anyway."

--

Cooper Lee was a bit worried about his niece. She had just been involved in a school shooting, she had been diagnosed with depression, and well, any other drama that came with being a Scott. He drove his way back to the beach house, and grabbed his cellphone. He knew he had her number, but he didn't remember why. He had never called her before. And there was no answer.

He pulled into the drive way of the house, and hopped out of his truck. He nervously ran his hands through his hair, and raced up the front steps of the house.

"Trinity?" He called out, as he opened the door and headed into the house. He saw her shoes, and her crutches, and her bag from school sprawled across the floor. Clearly she was still there. He moved farther into the house, but found an empty kitchen. There was a bottle of vodka on the counter. He sighed, and continued his search.

That's when he found her, sprawled across the couch in the living room. At a first glanced, it looked like she may have passed out, but the was just sleeping.

"Oh Trin..." He said quietly, kneeling down in front of her. He looked to the table beside the couch, and there lying beside the lamp and the remote was an empty glass. He grabbed it, and smelled it. The vodka.

_Why would she be drinking vodka, hard liquor? By herself? On a weekday? When she should be in school?_

"Kid." He spoke loudly. She didn't even react.

"Trin-i-teeeee." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder to wake her. She stirred in her sleep a bit, eyes not opening. He continued shaking her a bit.

"Whaaat?"

She opened her eyes. She didn't even recognize who it was at first.

"Uncle Cooper!" She sat up a bit. "What are you doing here?" She ran her hand through her hair, also brushing some out of her face.

"The question, kid, is what are you doing," he paused, and motioned around, "here?"

She shut her eyes tight, and layed back again. She didn't want to talk about it.

"I took a day off."

"With your best friend Vod Ka?"

"You'd be surprised how nice Vod can be."

Cooper just looked at her. She didn't seem right. Things just seemed off.

"C'mon, kid, we need to talk."

Trinity laughed, then rolled her eyes, "I'm sick of talking. No one cares."

"Trinity Anne Scott, what are you talking about?" he extended his arm out for her to grab his hand, "You know I'll listen."

She sighed, and reluctantly grasped onto his hand. He helped her up, but she winced as she put weight on her foot. She had forgotten how much her leg still hurt. Apparently the vodka didn't even help that. She started to hobble out of the living room, when he uncle stopped her and asked her where she was going.

"As much as I want to talk Uncle Cooper, I've really gotta pee." After a short bathroom break, she returned to the kitchen, where he uncle had her crutches ready for her. Her bag was on the table, and her shoes in front of her. She slipped them on, and figured they must be going somewhere else to talk. She grabbed her crutches and moved slowly towards the door. Cooper sighed.

"This isn't going to work. Here." He reached his hands out for her crutches, which he grabbed and tossed out onto the front lawn. He motioned for her to grab her bag. She did this, then he motioned again. She laughed a bit, and hopped onto his back, like she used to get piggybacks from him all the time. They headed out to his truck, and he helped her in, as he went to grab the crutches. He tossed them into the back, and they drove off.

The car ride was rather silent, aside from songs playing softly throughout radio commercials. Trinity wasn't sure where they were going. He hadn't said anything. He hadn't made any hints. But they kept driving. They continued until he stopped just outside the city, at a small ice cream place. She recognized it, too.

Her 13th birthday.

_They pulled up to the Ice Cream shop and headed inside. Lucas ordered a double scoop waffle cone, claiming he was very hungry while Trinity got a small chocolate cone, one scoop. The headed to a little table in the back and enjoyed their ice cream. Trinity brought up the conversation she shared with Nathan last night and her and Lucas did the same thing. The talked about everything and anything._

She missed Lucas. Or old Lucas. Before college and his heart Lucas.

They made their way inside, and ordered their ice cream. Trinity stuck to what she usually had, a small chocolate cone, one scoop.

"Well, talk." Cooper said as they sat. He was sitting in his chair backwards, leaning over the back and sipping a milkshake. He always had to make anything he did look cooler than it had to. She smiled a bit.

"I swear, kid, this is the first time in my life I've seen you not talk when told. You can ramble for days, I know you can."

She sighed, "I just feel stuck, uncle Cooper. Like nothing is happening. Even though there was just a shooting at my school, I feel so lost. And stuck. There is nothing to look forward to yet, and I feel so down about it all the time."

"Did you really think vodka would help that?"

"A bit, I guess. Like I would know. That was only my second time with it. Well, last time it was Scotch and Tylenol, but that's not important. That's very last year." She smiled a bit, but it faded away. "I feel like something is missing. Or that this place is just holding me back. It's a struggle to be a Scott in Tree Hill, you know. I have two semi-famous basketball playing brothers, and Dan Scott as my father. Next thing you know he'll be, like, mayor or something. It's tough."

"You're not destined to stay in Tree Hill your whole life, you know. There's always a getaway."

"I still have another year of high school. I'm not even 17 yet. I'm stuck."

"Then make the best of it! Come on. High school was amazing for me. You've gotta make it good, Trin."

"High school is different these days. Especially now."

"Well, what about the boys? Scotts are always lucky with their significant others, you know. Look at Nathan, he found Haley in high school."

"Let's not go there, okay? I have crushed on the wrong guy lately." He motioned for her to go on. "First of all, he's currently my student teacher, he has a daughter, and he's a friend of Nathan's. It won't work." She sighed, then bit her lip.

"You really feel stuck, huh?"

"I really do."

"We can change that, you know."

--

_Yeah, sorry for that whole not updating in forever thing. I've lost all faith in this story, and will probably be finishing it next chapter. I'm sorry if you don't like that, but Trinity Scott has lost her touch. She's had a long run, but I'll make it a good ending. Just don't expect it any time soon. Thanks for reading. A review would be nice._


End file.
